Timeless 2013
by Claire Rogue
Summary: Et si Hermione et Severus avaient une passion commune? Et si cette passion était le lien qui les unira? Plongez dans 39 moments de leur vie, partagez leurs peines et leurs joies. Rating M pour les thèmes et certaines scènes citronnées... Défi: 39 dates de concert de Mylène Farmer, 39 chansons, 39 chapitres. Courts OS sur le couple HG/SR. Ce n'est pas forcément une song fic!
1. Tu ne le dis pas

Auteur: Claire Rogue

Disclaimer: Je ne suis ni blonde, ni rousse, je ne suis pas non plus millionnaire. Vous l'aurez compris: je ne suis ni JK Rowling, ni Mylène Farmer, je n'ai pas leur talent pour écrire des textes. Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient (pas même Severus, pour mon plus grand désespoir), je les emprunte à JKR pour cette fiction, ainsi que le monde d'Harry Potter. Le titre de cette fiction ne m'appartient pas non plus, il est à Mylène Farmer, les titres des chansons et les paroles des chansons utilisés sont à elle aussi. Maintenant que j'ai rendu à César ce qui lui appartenait, j'ajoute que je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette histoire.

Pairing: Severus Rogue/Hermione Granger

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: M pour les thèmes abordés et pour des chapitres un peu plus … coquins!

**(Cette note d'auteur sera un peu longue, s'il-vous plaît lisez-la.)**

Note d'auteur: Cette fiction est un défi que je me suis lancé il y a plusieurs mois, il est né de la rencontre fortuite des chansons de Mylène Farmer avec le monde d'Harry Potter, j'écoutais une chanson et je pensais à une fiction que j'écrivais en même temps. La tournée "Timeless 2013" commence ce soir (7 septembre) et s'achèvera le 6 décembre, il y aura 39 concerts. Chaque chapitre aura pour thème une chanson. Un chapitre sera publié à chaque concert. Cette fiction ne sera pas nécessairement une Songfic. Pour ma part, je ne l'envisage pas ainsi, les paroles des chansons seront mêlées au reste du texte et ne seront pas indiquées en italiques. Les références des chansons seront en début de chapitre.

Il n'est nul besoin d'être initié aux chansons de Mylène Farmer pour lire cette histoire.

Enfin, je ne suis pas une fan dingo comme il y en a, je suis juste une fan éclairée qui apprécie ses textes et sa musique. J'écris cette histoire comme un remerciement, une sorte d'hommage à Mylène Farmer. J'espère que j'y arriverai et que je ne produirai pas l'effet inverse.

A l'heure où je rajoute cette note d'auteur, il reste une heure avant le début du premier concert. J'imagine la pression monter pour elle, on doit entendre énormément de bruits dans les coulisses, cela doit être hyper impressionnant, presque paniquant. Hier soir, je pensais à cette fiction avant de me coucher et je pensais aussi à Mylène Farmer, la nuit a dû être rude pour elle. J'imagine que la pression avant les autres concerts doit être moins importante que pour le premier. Même si je sais qu'elle ne lira jamais ces mots, je lui souhaite bonne chance et je lui dis "Merci!".

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! **

* * *

_Samedi 7 septembre 2013, Paris-Bercy (France)_

_Tu ne le dis pas, Monkey me (2012)_

* * *

**Tu ne le dis pas…**

Hermione biffa une case sur le calendrier qu'elle avait eu la bonne idée d'emporter. C'était devenu un rituel, chaque soir avant de se coucher, elle barrait un jour qui semblait ne pas finir. Le temps était long dans la tente, les secondes paraissaient durer des minutes, et les journées…

Hermione n'osait même pas qualifier les journées de siècles, pourtant c'était exactement ce qu'elle pensait, même si elle ne pouvait se l'avouer. Cela faisait exactement dix-huit jours que Ron était parti, elle essayait d'imaginer où il était. Etait-il au Terrier? Avec l'Ordre? Avait-il été enlevé par les Mangemorts? Ce calendrier lui permettait de ne pas sombrer dans la folie, elle se demandait comment Harry faisait pour ne pas devenir fou avec la poids qu'il portait.

Elle le rangea dans son petit sac en perles, la journée avait été longue, elle était épuisée, son cerveau était en surchauffe. Elle avait passé la journée à réfléchir aux Horcruxes, comment les détruire? Où les trouver?

Harry donnait l'impression de ne pas être angoissé par le temps qui passait, il ne semblait pas se préoccuper des jours, qui, malgré leur lenteur, le rapprochaient de sa perte.

Le lendemain matin, le soleil peinait à se lever. Harry avait veillé toute la seconde moitié de la nuit, guettant le moindre bruit qui les mettrait encore en fuite. Hermione se leva, ses vêtements de la veille étaient défraîchis, qu'importe. Elle alla retrouver Harry dehors, il était assis sur une souche d'un arbre abattu depuis longtemps. L'aube avait comme un goût de brume, l'étang à proximité de la tente dégageait un brouillard qui mettrait plusieurs heures à se dissiper. Ce lieu représentait à la perfection leur situation. Hermione avait parfois l'impression qu'il y avait un voile sur son esprit qui l'empêchait de comprendre la situation, de trouver la clé. Son esprit rationnel ne pouvait admettre qu'il n'y avait peut-être pas de solution.

Harry leva la tête vers elle. Lui aussi souffrait, ses yeux étaient voilés par la douleur, l'inquiétude, l'incertitude… Il tenait contre son ventre la vieille radio de Ron, elle continuer de débiter les noms de ceux qui avaient disparu, de ceux qui avaient été retrouvés morts. Harry ne commentait pas, il restait obstinément muet. Hermione se laissa tomber à côté de lui, la souche était assez large pour les recevoir tous les deux.

"…Robin Demelza

Smith Zacharias

Spinnet Alicia…"

Faisait la voix monotone au milieu des grésillements. Harry et Hermione étaient autant blessés l'un que l'autre, ils ne savaient pas pourquoi ils éprouvaient de la peine pour ces morts: ils ne les connaissaient pas. Pourtant, cette liste interminable leur rappelait combien ils échouaient dans leur mission, leur espoir d'y arriver s'effilochait un peu plus à chaque nom prononcé. L'espérance se dénudait davantage, jusqu'à ce que sa maigre silhouette s'évanouisse définitivement dans ce sinistre étang.

Hermione posa une main sur le bras d'Harry, il tourna brusquement la tête vers elle et elle lui murmura:

— Il nous faudra du courage.

Il ne cilla pas.

— Mais tu ne le dis pas!

La bouche du Survivant se tordit, mais il n'ajouta mot. Il la regarda cependant avec attention, guettant ses prochaines paroles, Hermione ne pouvait plus parler. Il prit la main fine de la Gyffondor dans les siennes, elles étaient devenues rugueuses à cause de la rigueur du climat.

— C'est un inévitable naufrage, continua-t-elle la voix enrouée.

Une larme roula le long de sa joue.

— Il n'y a plus rien à faire, tout vole en éclats.

Elle s'écrasa sur leurs mains jointes.

— Mais tu ne le dis pas!

Ce n'était même pas un reproche. Il la prit doucement par l'épaule, elle posa sa tête au creux de son cou. Il la sentit renifler, l'air vibrait contre sa peau. Il frissonna. Elle se mit à fredonner, alors que des larmes de découragement coulaient librement.

Mais où va le monde?

Mais où est ma tombe?

Mais que devient le monde?

Un tout qui s'effondre

Harry resserra davantage son étreinte, il déposa un baiser sur les cheveux de sa meilleure amie.

— Oui, il nous faudra du courage, murmura-il en reprenant les premiers mots d'Hermione, mais on le trouvera.

Hermione ne répondit d'abord rien, puis elle se mit à rire tristement, les vibrations chatouillèrent le cou d'Harry.

— Que n'ai-je un pinceau d'écume pour peindre un au-delà!

— Oui, on le trouvera, affirma-t-il.

_La suite demain. Laissez-moi vos impressions svp!_


	2. Avant que l'ombre

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi et je ne gagne pas une mornille pour cette histoire…

Merci aux lecteurs et revieweurs/euses :D

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Dimanche 8 septembre 2013, Paris-Bercy

_Avant que l'ombre_ (_Avant que l'ombre_ 2005)

* * *

**Avant que l'ombre…**

Severus était accoudé à la rambarde de la Tour d'Astronomie, le jour allait se lever. Se finirait-il seulement? Il savait que ce soir ce serait la fin. Les masques tomberaient, on saurait enfin si la loyauté des Malefoy au Lord était réelle, qui prendrait la fuite, qui retournerait sa veste au dernier moment. Mais il ne pouvait se payer ce luxe, il devrait faire face, comme il avait toujours fait, il ne serait pas lâche.

Aujourd'hui serait le dernier jour de sa pathétique vie. Ce soir, il retrouverait Lily, c'était ce qui lui permettrait de tenir encore son rôle aujourd'hui.

Il tiendrait son rôle jusqu'à ce que l'ombre… Jusqu'à ce l'ombre s'abatte sur le monde et l'envahisse totalement.

Merlin, il avait peur! Pas de la douleur, ni de la mort il attendait la mort comme une vieille amie, mais il avait peur de ne pas accomplir sa mission jusqu'au bout, qu'on découvre sa véritable allégeance avant la fin.

Les premiers rayons du soleil dépassaient déjà le sommet des montagnes entourant Poudlard, les élèves allaient commencer à investir les couloirs. Mais c'était la dernière fois … il pouvait s'accorder un peu plus de temps. Il était resté là toute la nuit, ressassant la douleur, les nuits de veille. Ce lieu représentait tellement pour lui, les soirées avec Lily passées à contempler les étoiles, l'assassinat d'Albus.

Avant que l'ombre, il terroriserait les élèves dans les couloirs, il leur collerait des retenues avec Hagrid pour les protéger une dernière fois des Carrow, il les humilierait en cours de potion. Il devrait aussi affronter le regard désapprobateur de Minerva, elle ne disait jamais rien, mais ses yeux parlaient pour elle.

Il avait aimé, il avait espéré pendant toute son adolescence que cet amour véritable était réciproque, ce soir, s'il y avait un au-delà, il saurait s'il avait eu raison d'espérer, s'il avait gagné sa rédemption ou si tous ces sacrifices avaient été vains. Quand les ténèbres se répandraient sur Poudlard, quand l'ombre s'abattrait à ses pieds, il marcherait d'un pas résolu à travers le voile, pour la retrouver.

Il avala une bouffée d'air, pour essayer de chasser le malaise qui l'envahissait. Pourquoi avait-il peur tout à coup de quitter cette vie? Elle ne lui avait apporté que désolations et dissolution. Il n'avait plus qu'à faire un avec les ténèbres, passer de l'autre côté et l'implorer. Peut-être accepterait-elle de le pardonner et il partirait en paix. Il ne désirait même pas errer parmi les morts, il ne souhaitait plus que le néant.

"Moi qui croyais mon âme sanctuaire impénétrable…" se murmura-t-il avec un vague sourire.

Il pencha la tête, ses cheveux luisants suivirent le mouvement et cachèrent ses joues émaciées.

"Mon pauvre Severus, reprends-toi, cesse ces enfantillages! Merlin! J'ai peur! Merlin! Je meurs." poursuivit-il d'une voix plaintive.

Il respira péniblement, il remarqua en bas, dans la cour, les Carrow qui faisaient leur première ronde. Le petit déjeuner allait bientôt commencer. Il leva les yeux et essaya de graver dans son esprit la beauté du Parc, le soleil qui transformait la surface du Lac Noir en millions de diamants. Il captura la sérénité de ce lieu, avant la débâcle du soir.

"Je sais que j'aime," se dit-il à voix basse, "je sais que j'ai aimé."

Ses mains se resserrèrent autour de la balustrade glacée, le bilan de sa vie était trop dur à faire. Sa vie lui laissait un goût d'inachevé.

" Je sais que je n'ai jamais été aimé", conclut-il pour lui-même.

Il accorda au paysage un dernier regard, il prit une grande bouffée d'air pur et recomposa son visage. Il descendit l'escalier en colimaçon, ses robes flottant derrière lui, le Mangemort était là pour assurer son dernier jour en tant que Directeur et bras droit de Lord Voldemort.

_Des reviews, s'il vous plaît! :D_

_Rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre le 10 septembre! _


	3. Ange, parle-moi

Rien n'est à moi! Merci aux lecteurs et à Indofabalice et à Sevy4eveR!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Le 10 septembre 2013, Paris-Bercy

_Ange, parle-moi, Avant que l'Ombre_ (2005)

* * *

**Ange parle-moi**

Tout était arrivé si vite, Hermione ne savait pourquoi elle avait poussé Harry à regarder dans l'esprit de Voldemort, en réalité, elle le savait bien. La colère de Ron, son désir de vengeance après la mort de Fred et la nécessité de trouver Nagini l'avaient conduite à donner cet ordre stupide à son meilleur ami. Son esprit Gryffondor l'avait encouragée à préférer l'impulsivité à la mise en place d'un plan bien réfléchi, voilà pourquoi ils se retrouvaient là, retenant leur souffle, cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité. Voldemort avait quitté la Cabane Hurlante.

A pas feutrés, ils se faufilèrent dans la pièce, Harry fut le premier à s'agenouiller auprès du corps de Rogue, il plaqua sa main contre la blessure pour essayer de limiter le flux de sang. Rogue était plus blanc que jamais, il prenait de petites respirations, de plus en plus courtes, et semblait vouloir parler, sans pourtant y parvenir. Severus savait que le temps lui était compté, il focalisa toutes ses pensées sur sa mission, son esprit s'obscurcissait trop vite. Il sut qu'il avait réussi quand il sentit Potter poser une flasque sur sa pommette. Ses forces le quittaient en même temps que le sang se répandait sur ses vêtements sombres. Il avait revêtu ses habituelles robes noires, il était prêt à s'en aller.

Il utilisa les forces qui lui restaient pour supplier Potter de le regarder, le morveux exauça son dernier vœu, voir les yeux de Lily. Il pouvait partir en paix, il soupira plus fort et la pression des doigts de Potter se relâcha sur les trous que Nagini avait faits dans son cou. Ron et Hermione qui, étaient restés en retrait, échangèrent un regard horrifié, Rogue les avait trahis, mais il n'en restait pas moins leur ancien professeur, et voir Voldemort l'assassiner de sang-froid les glaçait, s'il faisait cela à ses partisans, que faisait-il à ses ennemis?

— Harry, il faut qu'on parte, dit soudain Ron.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami pour le faire réagir, Harry se releva, il s'autorisa à rebrousser chemin. Ron glissa ses doigts dans la main d'Hermione, un frisson étrange la parcourut. La sensation était loin d'être agréable, elle eut un haut le cœur qu'elle réprima. Ron le remarqua à peine.

— Mione, allez, on s'en va! s'empatienta-t-il.

— Oui, on y va, répondit-elle avec peu de conviction.

Elle recula jusqu'à l'embrasure, Ron était déjà sorti de la pièce, Harry le suivait de près. Elle se retourna pour jeter un dernier regard à Rogue. Elle poussa un petit cri aigu.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? fit Harry en se tournant vers elle.

— J'aurais juré avoir vu ses lèvres bouger, murmura-t-elle la voix blanche.

— Mione, tu deviens parano! s'exclama le rouquin, qui était revenu sur ses pas. Sortons de là!

Hermione secoua la tête, elle n'avait pas la berlue! Elle était certaine qu'il avait bougé, elle avait déjà couru jusqu'au corps gisant, elle s'agenouilla à côté et l'observa, les yeux plissés. Les garçons l'attendaient à la porte. Elle n'osait pas s'approcher de l'homme, même mort, il était intimidant. Mais elle sentait le poids du regard d'Harry et de Ron dans son cou, elle leur ordonna d'une voix faible de partir, qu'elle les rejoindrait. Ron s'y opposa farouchement.

— Malfoy pourrait revenir ici! vitupéra-t-il.

Harry, qui n'avait pas intervenu jusqu'à présent, décida de prendre parti pour Hermione. Elle serait bien plus en sécurité dans la Cabane Hurlante qu'à l'extérieur au milieu des combats.

— Il ne va pas revenir ici, il cherche son fils, dit-il d'un ton assuré, elle est toute pâle, il vaut mieux qu'elle reste un peu ici, Rogue ne va pas l'attaquer.

Ce dernier argument eut raison de Ron, il avait tellement envie de se jeter à corps perdu dans la bataille qu'il ne pouvait attendre davantage là.

Severus entendait des bruits lointains, il aurait été incapable d'identifier les voix, une seule semblait plus douce à ses oreilles. Tout son corps flottait, quand il n'y eut plus aucun bruit, il crut qu'il était passé de l'autre côté…

Hermione s'agenouilla à côté de lui, plus près que la première fois, elle avait peur de lui, même si c'était totalement irrationnel. Pourquoi avoir peur d'un mort? Le visage de Rogue était crispé par une douleur inouïe, il fallut plusieurs secondes à Hermione avant qu'elle n'ose approcher une main du visage de son professeur. Elle approcha et recula successivement sa main, ce geste était indécent.

Mais ses doigts fins se posèrent sur la joue de Severus, cette douceur sembla apaiser la douleur, il échappa un petit soupir sonore. Elle retira sa main, effrayée. Tous ses membres se mirent à trembler, elle n'avait pas eu d'hallucination, mais cette constatation n'était pas suffisante pour la rassurer. Pourtant, elle respira profondément et reposa la main sur le visage de son ancien professeur, ses lèvres frémirent à ce nouveau contact, mais cette fois, Hermione ne recula pas. Elle se mit à caresser du bout des doigts, la joue du Maître des Potions, il entrouvrit les paupières. Elles papillonnèrent pendant plusieurs secondes avant de se refermer. Hermione appliqua sa main libre sur la blessure.

— Ange,… parle-moi! articula-t-il lentement, d'une voix si basse qu'Hermione se demanda si elle avait rêvé.

Les lèvres de Rogue n'avaient presque pas bougé, Hermione demeura interdite.

— L'ange, parle-moi!

Lorsqu'il réitéra sa demande, les deux hémisphères du cerveau d'Hermione s'accordèrent et se remirent à fonctionner. Cette supplique, elle l'avait entendue tant de fois!... Son esprit raisonnable la délaissa, elle ne fit appel qu'à son instinct.

"Le plus vaste des cœurs se brise" fredonna-t-elle doucement.

Severus ouvrit à peine les yeux, juste assez pour voir son ange gardien.

"P-par-le…p-parle-moi" réclama-t-il encore plus faiblement.

Hermione eut l'impression d'avoir reçu un électrochoc, il était inconcevable qu'un homme aussi austère que Rogue connaisse ces paroles. Le poison le faisait délirer, elle n'avait rien d'un ange.

Elle se mit à fouiller dans son fichu sac en perles, elle était sûre qu'elle avait un remède à l'intérieur, une potion qui allait le sauver. Rogue n'était pas encore mort, le poison commençait à l'engourdir sérieusement, mais tout n'était pas perdu.

Désespérée de ne rien trouver dans ses affaires, elle se mit à passer ses mains tremblantes sur le torse du Rogue, elle les glissa sous sa cape, déboutonna le long manteau qu'il portait. Elle sentait quelque chose dessous. Cela n'allait pas assez vite, avec sa baguette, elle fendit le tissu. Elle trouva une dizaine de fioles rangées soigneusement dans une poche intérieure, ainsi qu'une pierre qu'elle identifia sans un doute.

— Merci Merlin! s'exclama-t-elle en pleurant presque.

Alors qu'il appelait encore son ange, elle lui mit dans la bouche le bézoard et appuya sur ses mâchoires pour l'aider à l'avaler. Severus paraissait vouloir parler encore, mais Hermione ne lui laissa pas de répit. Il devait avaler ce bézoard coûte que coûte. Elle s'autorisa à respirer quand elle n'entendit plus les craquements du caillou dans la bouche de Rogue, elle ne savait pas cela était suffisant pour le sauver, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire de mieux dans l'immédiat. Progressivement, le visage de Severus commença à se décontracter, il poussait parfois des soupirs de douleur. Elle reposa le dos de sa main sur la joue de Rogue, elle avait l'impression que cela l'aidait à ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience.

— Je vais vous sortir de là, lui annonça-t-elle, même si elle n'était pas sûre qu'il comprenne ce qu'elle disait.

Il émit un son rauque, Hermione l'interpréta comme un signe de profond mécontentement.

— An-ange…, souffla-t-il en ouvrant à peine les yeux, d-don't … let … me… die…

Ses prunelles noires n'étaient pas aussi inexpressives qu'Hermione les avait connues, il y avait une lueur au fond de ses yeux qui lui donna confiance.

Elle posa un index sur ses lèvres, il n'avait pas besoin de s'épuiser davantage. Elle n'avait rien d'un ange, ses mains étaient noires de poussière collée par le sang, ses cheveux devaient être en bataille, plus que jamais, c'était lui qui ressemblait à un ange, à un ange déchu. Sa peau diaphane était presque translucide, il portait ses sempiternelles robes noires, c'était lui l'ange déchu. Elle ne sut pas d'où lui vint la force d'entonner ces paroles quand ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent.

_"Parle-moi!_

_L'hiver pourvu qu'on le cultive._

_Dans cette pièce, _

_nul semble respirer,_

_Ici, c'est un… _

_abri qui m'a été donné…"_

Alors que les paroles s'égrenaient, elle eut l'impression qu'elle n'aurait pas pu trouver des mots plus appropriés. La cabane hurlante était leur refuge, en dehors de la guerre et de l'âpreté de ses sons.

_"…Tu sais le temps qu'il faut pour apaiser_

_Nos peines._

_Don't let me die,_

_Et dis encore je t'aime"_

La voix d'Hermione mourut, mais le ballet de ses doigts ne s'arrêta pas. Le temps pouvait bien se suspendre pour un mot…

_Des reviews, s'il-vous-plaît! ;)_

_La suite demain!_


	4. Tomber 7 fois

Merci aux lecteurs et reviewers! Merci à Gabriel :) Merci à Claire'addict qui a lu tous ces chapitres en avances, merci pour tes encouragements!

gabriel: Merci pour cette gentille review! J'ai eu un immense plaisir à la lire! Je crois que tu vas bien reconnaître les petits bouts de chanson dans ce chapitre, la chanson est tirée d'Anamorphosée!

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi! Tout est à JKR et Mylène Farmer, merci à elles.

Note de l'auteur: Les premiers chapitres sont assez sombres, les deux prochains seront moins tristes.

Dans ce chapitre, les paroles de la chanson ne sont pas toujours explicites, je me suis pas mal amusée à la fin... :D A vous de les retrouver!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Le 11 septembre 2013, Paris-Bercy

_Tomber 7 fois, Anamorphosée_ (1995)

* * *

**Tomber7 fois**

Lord Voldemort avait ordonné à ses forces de se retirer, Hermione allait pouvoir ramener Rogue au château. Elle lui avait administré deux potions contre la douleur qu'elle avait trouvées dans son manteau. Le sang commençait à coaguler dans le cou de l'homme, elle retira sa main, l'essuya sur son jean, faute de mieux. Elle découpa un morceau dans le tissu de la chemise de Rogue et l'appliqua comme un pansement sur la plaie, elle prit un autre morceau de tissu dans la cape. Entourer le cou de Rogue de cette bande de fortune ne fut pas aisé.

Hermione se fusilla mentalement, elle avait perdu la raison, après tout ce que Rogue lui avait fait subir, elle ferait mieux de l'abandonner à son sort. Ce traître l'aurait sans doute laissé mourir s'il avait été à sa place. Elle avait sauvé Lavande plus tôt, deux fois Malefoy, elle ne laisserait Rogue mourir, même s'il était infect.

— _Mobilicorpus_.

Le corps inerte du Maître des Potions s'éleva au-dessus du sien, elle prit une grande bouffée d'air et emprunta le passage secret. Elle était obligée d'avancer dans le noir, ne pouvant jeter deux sorts à la fois. Elle manqua de trébucher une fois, elle faisait pourtant attention, elle avançait à tâtons. Mais cette fois, son pied droit buta dans un caillou. Elle tomba et entendit le corps de Rogue chuter avec elle. Elle jura. Elle alluma l'extrémité de sa baguette, Rogue ne faisait plus aucun bruit. Elle posa son oreille contre sa poitrine, elle se soulevait à peine. Elle balaya le passage secret de sa baguette, elle ne vit pas d'autre embûche.

— _Nox_!

Elle reprit sa progression dans les ténèbres, sans problème pendant plusieurs mètres, jusqu'à ce que son pied se prenne dans un tissu. Elle tomba pour la deuxième fois, mais elle fit attention à maintenir sa baguette en hauteur. Rogue ne toucha pas le sol grâce à ses réflexes. Elle se releva. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, elle tomba encore, cette fois-là, Rogue n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sol. Elle ralluma sa baguette et fouilla l'obscurité, elle vit la vieille chaise qui avait provoqué sa chute. Grâce à un sort de découpe, elle récupéra un pied en bois et l'enflamma. Munie de sa torche, elle se remit en marche.

Elle arriva enfin sous le saule Cogneur, elle prit le temps pour réfléchir. Elle en arriva à la conclusion qu'elle était obligée de faire léviter Rogue à l'extérieur, puis de sortir à son tour.

Rogue était déjà dehors, il lui fallut une bonne minute pour s'extirper du passage secret. Sa tête émergea hors du trou, elle distingua les grognements de Rogue, elle s'appuya sur la mousse humide au pied de l'arbre. Elle y était presque, elle posa ses deux mains sur le tronc du saule et le regretta aussitôt. Elle venait à peine de se relever qu'une branche siffla près de ses oreilles en la frôlant. Elle se pencha, mais une autre branche la frappa de plein fouet, elle tomba à côté du corps inanimé de Rogue. Elle le fit léviter plus loin pour le protéger des assauts du saule, puis elle marcha pliée en deux jusqu'au tronc. Ce n'était pas comme lorsqu'elle était en troisième année, elle savait comment arrêter les déchaînements de l'arbre. Elle se pencha pour appuyer sur le nœud de l'arbre, à ce moment-là une branche enragée lui fouetta les fesses, elle bascula en avant. Ses genoux appuyèrent sur le nœud, l'arbre s'immobilisa aussitôt. Elle prit le temps de retrouver son souffle, elle était tombée cinq fois, elle se releva encore.

Le parc était vide à présent, Hermione n'était pas rassurée pour autant. La terre était saccagée, elle évitait de regarder les corps qui jonchaient le sol, de peur de reconnaître un proche. La nuit était noire, seuls quelques feux permettaient à Hermione de se repérer dans l'obscurité. Elle se traita de tous les noms quand elle trébucha sur un corps, elle frissonna de dégoût. Rogue était tombé moins rudement, un peu plus loin et gémissait dans son inconscience. Elle se releva, elle prenait des coups depuis des heures, son jean était râpé, ses genoux brûlaient. Elle essuya une larme de rage et se releva avec fureur.

Severus flottait toujours derrière elle, elle était tout près des portes du château, la lumière provenait de l'intérieur. Elle accéléra le pas. Elle ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait quand un sort la frappa de plein fouet dans le dos. Elle s'effondra à plat ventre. Rogue ne fit qu'un bruit lourd en s'écrasant au sol, sa bouche s'était ouverte, mais aucun son n'en était sorti.

_"Et si tu tombes 7 fois,_

_Toujours se relever 8!" pensa-t-elle de toutes ses forces._

Elle brandit sa baguette, ses traits déformés par la rage, elle avait franchi toutes ces épreuves, malgré les douleurs, elle réussirait.

— _Petrificus totalus!_ hurla-t-elle.

De sa baguette, elle lia le Mangemort avec des nœuds magiques, il tomba à la renverse. Plus rien ne l'arrêterait, elle marcha jusqu'aux portes, précédée Rogue. Là, tout n'était qu'abattement et désolation, personne ne remarqua son arrivée, un peuple s'était soulevé et pleurait maintenant ses morts.

* * *

_La suite le 13 septembre! :)_

_J'ai hâte de lire vos impressions!_


	5. Tous ces combats

Je ne suis ni rousse, ni blonde, et je ne gagne pas une Noise pour cette fiction, juste vos coms qui me font très plaisir!

Note de l'auteur: Cette histoire va aller de l'ombre à la lumière, ce chapitre fait partie des chapitres lumineux, avant le retour de l'ombre...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Le 13 septembre 2013, Paris-Bercy

_Tous ces combats, Avant que l'ombre_ (2005)

* * *

**Tous ces combats**

Severus lança un _Tempus_, le sort lui indiqua qu'on était le mercredi 1er septembre 1999, qu'il était quinze heures. Il savait que dans quatre heures de temps, les élèves commenceraient à arriver au château. Cette rentrée se ferait sans lui. Etre cloué dans ce lit d'hôpital était pire que supporter les étudiants. Minerva était passé le voir la veille pour lui annoncer qu'elle ne pourrait pas le venir le voir aussi régulièrement. Grand bien lui fasse! Il l'avait chassée en vociférant qu'il ne lui avait jamais demandé de venir et qu'il n'avait jamais demandé à être sauvé. Il avait ajouté avant qu'elle ne referme la porte que si c'était pour rester vissé à ce lit à supporter des visites inutiles et désagréables, il aurait préféré mourir.

— Severus, par pitié, arrêtez de crier! Vous allez finir de terroriser les infirmières, dit Minerva d'un ton sévère.

— C'est déjà fait, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire vainqueur.

— Vous êtes impossible!

— Je n'ai pas d'autre loisir, déclara-t-il sèchement.

Minerva n'insista pas plus, elle ouvrit la porte et s'en alla. La joute verbale avec McGonagall n'avait pas réussi à apaiser la mauvaise humeur de la Terreur des cachots. Potter était venu la veille, il n'allait pas revenir aujourd'hui. Drago était certainement en train de débattre au Ministère, il ne viendrait pas non plus. Lupin était mort, il ne pourrait plus utiliser de sarcasmes sur le loup-garou. Granger n'avait montré le bout de son nez qu'une fois, elle était repartie, les oreilles fumantes de rage. Il était sûr qu'elle ne remettrait pas les pieds dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Il s'était d'ailleurs étonné qu'elle ne vienne pas l'importune rplus tôt. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à terroriser les infirmières et le personnel soignant. Le venin et le mois qu'il avait passé dans le coma l'avaient terriblement affaibli, il commençait à peine à se lever de nouveau.

Il en était réduit à passer ses journées allongé, à contempler à le plafond et à ressasser le passé. Quand il n'était pas dans sa chambre, il devait endurer les séances de rééducation et il avait horreur qu'on lui donne des ordres!

A 15h30, une magicokiné vint chercher Severus, il le conduisit en fauteuil roulant magique jusqu'à la salle de rééducation. Il l'aida à se relever et lui donna une paire de béquilles.

— Monsieur Rogue, il ne tient qu'à vous de réussir, c'est votre combat, lui la magicokiné d'une voix encourageante.

— Tous ces combats, articula avec peine Severus tandis qu'il se relevait, mordent mon existence.

— C'est joli ce que vous dites là, commenta-t-elle avec un sourire.

— Je crois que c'est surtout vrai, murmura-t-il en calant l'autre béquille sous son bras.

— Voilà, c'est très bien, lui dit-elle gentiment, un décasyllabe?

Il acquiesça et il se mit à avancer sur le parcours qu'il devait faire tous les jours.

— Vous en voulez un autre? demanda-t-il entre ses dents.

— Je suis curieuse, répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

— "J'attends que quelque chose fonde en moi", récita-t-il.

La séance se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur, pour une fois Severus ne fit pas sa mauvaise tête. Il termina son parcours avec plus de facilité que la veille, en discutant, la séance passait plus rapidement.

— Un dernier pour la fin? réclama-t-elle.

— Que dites-vous de "Je voudrais t'immerger dans un silence"?

— C'est toujours aussi beau, murmura-t-elle rêveuse. Vous pouvez m'écrire là le nom de cette chanteuse?

Quand il s'assit dans son fauteuil roulant, elle lui tendit un parchemin et une plume. De son écriture fine, il traça le nom de la chanteuse qui avait éclairé ses soirées d'hiver. Une infirmière le prit ensuite en charge et le reconduisit à sa chambre, sa gaieté retomba peu à peu. Le trajet se déroula dans le silence. De retour dans son lit, il lança un _Tempus_. Sa rééducation n'avait duré qu'une heure, la journée allait être longue.

Mais, on frappa à sa porte. Severus leva les yeux au ciel en découvrant le visage de son visiteur. L'homme prit une chaise à côté du lit, il posa sur ses genoux un livre qu'il ouvrit et sortit de sa poche un stylo moldu.

— Bonjour Monsieur Rogue, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui?

Severus haussa les épaules, il en avait assez de voir ce Psychomage de malheur. L'homme venait le voir deux fois par semaine depuis qu'il était réveillé, il l'avait tellement harcelé que Severus avait dû lui parler, le moins possible, bien entendu. Le Psychomage se mit à babiller, il essayait sans doute de le faire réagir. Mal lui en prenait, Severus gardait les lèvres serrées. Elles en devenaient blanches.

— Je suppose que je ne vais pas vous extorquer un mot?

Severus hocha lentement la tête.

— Et vous savez aussi que je ne partirai pas tant que vous ne m'aurez rien dit?

Nouvel hochement de tête.

— Bien, devant ce manque de coopération flagrant, je me contenterai d'une question. Quel est votre état d'esprit en ce moment?

La terreur des cachots soupira d'agacement.

— J'ai la Mélancholia, lâcha-t-il à contrecœur.

L'homme nota ces quelques mots sur son carnet et le recopia sur le dossier qui était accroché au lit.

— Vous pouvez développer, s'il-vous-plaît?

— On avait dit une question? gronda Rogue qui tentait d'être effrayant.

— C'est toujours la même, rusa le médecin, mais vous n'avez pas assez développé pour que je déguerpisse.

La main de Severus se crispa sur le drap.

— J'ai la Mélancholia qui rend l'âme à nue, qui me constitue! dit-il avec irritation. Et puis, la vie me blesse, elle m'assèche! Ca suffira?

Un sourire radieux illuminait le visage du docteur, il recopia ces dires et salua Rogue avant de s'enfuir dans le couloir.

* * *

_3, 2, 1…A vos claviers!  
_

_La suite demain!_


	6. Réveiller le monde

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient! Merci à Mylène Farmer pour ses textes & merci à JKR pour son œuvre.

* * *

Le 14 septembre 2013 – Paris-Bercy

_Réveiller le monde, Point de suture_ (2008)

* * *

**Réveiller le monde**

Severus avait fait beaucoup de progrès depuis son arrivée à Sainte-Mangouste, la plupart des membres du personnel de l'hôpital et Severus lui-même attendaient sa sortie avec impatience. Le Maître des Potions espérait qu'il ne passerait plus qu'une quinzaine de jours dans sa petite chambre d'hôpital. Minerva avait promis de l'accueillir à Poudlard dès sa sortie. Le château lui offrirait un confort que sa bicoque de l'Impasse du Tisseur ne lui apporterait pas.

Il était désormais habillé et chaussé, il avait retrouvé un soupçon de dignité quand il avait renfilé ses robes noires. Il avait retrouvé l'usage de ses membres supérieurs, ses mains fonctionnaient comme avant. Cela avait été un grand soulagement, cet immense progrès lui ouvrait la possibilité de fabriquer des potions à nouveau. Avec ses économies, il pourrait même ouvrir une petite boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse ou à Pré-au-lard!

Assis dans son fauteuil, il déplia la _Gazette du sorcier_ sur ses genoux, la matinée ne lui semblerait pas aussi longue. Les articles de Rita Skeeter étaient toujours très divertissants. Chaque jour, plusieurs articles paraissaient sur le Trio d'Or et la brillante carrière qui attendait chaque membre. Le rouquin avait été engagé par les Canons de Chudley, il avait annoncé à la presse qu'il deviendrait Auror plus tard. Potter n'avait pas commencé sa carrière d'Auror, il s'occupait au Ministère et participait aux nombreux procès. Quant à Granger, elle travaillait au Ministère pour tenter de le réformer.

_Petite sotte, que crois-tu faire? Tu n'arriveras à rien!_ pensa-t-il dans son for intérieur.

Justement l'article à la une était consacré à Hermione Granger. Elle était photographiée au milieu des employés du Ministère, elle brandissait furieusement le bras. Il se lécha les lèvres en commençant sa lecture, il était assuré d'avoir son quota de potins pour la journée.

" **Hermione Granger veut réveiller le monde!**

_Hermione Granger — toujours célibataire à l'heure où nous publions cet article — a réaffirmé hier matin sa volonté de "réveiller le monde sorcier" selon ses termes. Dans un long discours devant le Premier Ministre, les membres du Département de la Justice magique — en particulier devant tout le Magenmagot —, devant les membres du Département de contrôle et de régularisation des créatures magiques et quelques représentants du Département de la coopération magique internationale elle a affirmé sa volonté de réformer les fondements de la société sorcière. La jeune femme, âgée de dix-huit ans, entourée de Harry Potter a provoqué un vrai soulèvement au Ministère hier matin. Elle souhaite en effet améliorer le statut des elfes de maison, elle avait déjà mené ce combat sans succès quand elle était âgée de neuf ans. Elle entend également réformer l'Article 74 du Code sorcier, qui selon elle est "une atteinte à la dignité des loups-garous". La jeune née-moldue a reproché haut et fort au Ministère l'esprit arriéré de notre société qui est "en retard par rapport à la France ou aux Etats-Unis, pays qui ont su trouver une place à ces êtres en difficulté". Elle invite la communauté sorcière de Grande-Bretagne à accueillir les loups-garous, à leur offrir un travail et appelle le Magenmagot à prendre des dispositions pour renforcer leur protection et à corriger l'article cité pour modifier leur statut d'hybrides._

_Mais les revendications d'Hermione Granger vont plus loin, elle a brandi le spectre d'un futur Seigneur des Ténèbres si la société sorcière ne prend pas des mesures drastiques en matière d'enseignement. Elle veut s'engager sur le terrain glissant de la réforme des programmes scolaires, qui avait mis l'ancienne sous-secrétaire d'Etat, Dolores Ombrage, en difficulté. Son principal objectif dans un premier temps serait d'imposer un Cours d'étude des Moldus à tous les Sang-Purs à leur entrée à Poudlard, ce cours ferait l'objet d'un examen aux BUSEs. La jeune femme, ancienne petite amie d'Harry Potter lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, a suscité des réactions vives chez ses collègues (voir article spécial en page trois). Harry Potter la suivra-t-il dans ses revendications? Le Survivant ne s'est pas encore exprimé à ce sujet, trop occupé par les procès des Mangemorts et l'aide qu'il apporte au Premier Ministre._

_Nous conclurons cet article en vous rapportant la fin du discours d'Hermione Granger: "Il faut réveiller le monde, réveiller l'humanité! Sans une grande révolution, notre monde continuera à s'enfoncer dans l'obscurantisme. Sans une révolution, nous connaîtrons de nouveau des temps sombres. J'appelle au grand nombre le droit de réfléchir, de se soulever, d'être libre!". On ne s'étonnera pas que la jeune fille est toujours célibataire avec un tel tempérament!"_

_Rita Skeeter, mercredi 29 septembre 1999_

Severus eut un sourire moqueur à la fin de l'article, Granger ne réformerait rien du tout, elle était encore bien naïve. Il relut l'article avec attention, il savait qu'avec Skeeter, il fallait démêler le vrai du faux, Granger, toujours célibataire, n'avait certainement pas 9 ans quand la lubie de défendre les elfes de maison l'avait prise! Quoi qu'il en soit, il garderait la photo d'une Hermione Granger échevelée au milieu du Magenmagot, oui, il la garderait pour les mauvais jours. Cette pensée lui arracha un petit rire moqueur.

* * *

_La suite le 17 septembre :D_

_Reviewez bien…_


	7. Innamoramento

Disclaimer: le blabla habituel xD

Merci à **Infodabalice** et **Sevy4ever**! Merci aussi à **Claire'addict** qui n'a pas encore lu ce chapitre, mais qui a lu les suivants. Ce chapitre n'était pas évident à écrire, j'espère ne pas m'en être sortie trop mal, le suivant est un peu compliqué aussi. Les chapitres 10 & 11 seront assez durs, à partir du 12, ça devient intéressant…Sans parler du chapitre 14^^

* * *

Le 17 septembre 2013, Paris-Bercy

_Innamoramento, Innamoramento_ (1999)

* * *

**Innamoramento**

Le temps de la rééducation était terminé pour Severus, dès qu'il avait voulu poser un orteil hors de Sainte Mangouste, une brigade d'Aurors était venue l'accueillir aux portes de l'hôpital, il avait fait un pas en arrière et les portes automatiques de l'hôpital sorcier s'étaient rouverte. Ils l'avaient interpelé et conduit à Azkaban avant qu'il n'ait la moindre chance de s'expliquer. Il avait alors cru que Potter l'avait embobiné avec ses beaux discours. Il lui avait dit qu'il serait sans doute interrogé par le Ministère et qu'il récupèrerait sa baguette, mais il ne lui avait jamais parlé d'un séjour à Azkaban. On l'avait fait transplané à la prison, elle n'avait pas changé depuis quinze ans, toujours aussi sombre et insalubre. Malgré lui, il frissonna. Le lieu était tellement horrible qu'il faisait perdre à ses occupants la notion du temps, la présence des Détraqueurs en permanence épuisait leur magie.

On le jeta dans une cellule humide, même s'il avait retrouvé ses forces, le traitement ne lui fit pas du bien.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps s'était écoulé avant que la porte de sa cellule ne s'ouvre, révélant un Potter écumant de colère. Il avait écarté les deux gardes et avait pénétré dans la pièce exiguë.

— Professeur, vous pouvez-vous lever?

Severus hocha la tête et s'aida de la paroi pour se remettre debout, il épousseta ses robes et fit deux pas en avant.

— Je suis venu dès que j'ai appris ce qu'ils vous ont fait, dit-il avec colère. J'avais pourtant donné des ordres précis! Qu'importe, vous allez retourner à Poudlard ce soir. Votre maison de l'impasse du Tisseur a été détruite et quand bien même, vous n'auriez pas de droit d'y rester avant votre procès.

Après cela, Severus apprit qu'il serait jugé deux jours plus tard. Son retour à Poudlard se déroula sans encombre, Potter l'accompagna dans ses cachots, sa tête devait être vraiment terrible, car il se sentit obligé d'ajouter, avant de le laisser seul:

— Tout va bien se passer Professeur. Mon témoignage et vos souvenirs suffiront, si cela est vraiment nécessaire, le tableau du Professeur Dumbledore interviendra, quoi qu'il en soit le Magenmagot sera tenu par le secret et rien ne sera révélé au grand public.

Potter ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi éloquent et respectueux qu'en ce jour. Il lui serra la main pour le remercier, il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il resta cloîtré dans ses quartiers jusqu'au jour du jugement.

Quand il ressortit libre du Ministère, en possession de sa baguette magique, il lui sembla qu'il avait retenu son souffle tout le long du procès. Il repartit à Poudlard, Potter avait encore tenu à le remercier, Seveurs trouva cela stupide, c'était lui qui devait être redevable pour ce service que le Sauveur lui avait rendu.

— Alors, nous sommes quittes! s'écria le jeune homme.

De retour à Poudlard, il savoura sa première nuit d'homme libéré de la guerre, des accusations, de sa vie d'espionnage devant un verre de Whisky Pur-Feu. L'idée que sa vie serait bien plus vide à présent n'effleura son esprit qu'une seconde, balayée par le liquide ambré. Le lendemain matin, il réalisa qu'il avait peut-être un peu trop fêté sa libération, il avala une potion de Dégrisement pour éliminer les effets de l'alcool de son organisme. Mais, il savait qu'il devait encore faire une chose avant d'entamer sa nouvelle vie. La rédaction de la lettre lui prit toute la matinée, même s'il savait que personne ne la lirait, il devait s'appliquer. Il posa sa plume, satisfait du résultat. Il enfila sa cape d'hiver, le temps était maussade, il glissa l'enveloppe dans une enveloppe et quitta Poudlard.

En moins de cinq secondes, il était devant le cimetière de Godric's Hollows. Il aurait pu aller jusqu'à la tombe les yeux fermés, il avait fait ce trajet trop de fois. Arrivé devant la sépulture, il invoqua une petite coupe de lys, les fleurs préférées de Lily. Il regarda avec intensité la pierre tombale, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il viendrait là, puis il chercha l'enveloppe dans son manteau. Il déplia le parchemin et se mit à lire sa missive à haute voix.

Lily,

Toi qui n'a pas su me reconnaître, ignorant ma vie, ce monastère, j'ai devant moi une porte entrouverte sur un peut-être. Ma vie restera ce monastère, mais j'ai l'espoir maintenant, grâce à ton fils, d'entamer une nouvelle vie.

Toi qui n'as pas cru ma solitude, ignorant ses cris, ses angles durs. J'ai dans le cœur un fil minuscule, filament de lune, qui soutient là, un diamant qui s'use… Mon amour pour toi, cet aveuglement ont bien failli achever d'user ce diamant.

Toi qui n'as pas vu l'autre côté, de… ma mémoire aux portes condamnées, j'ai enfoui les trésors du passé, les années blessées. Comprendras-tu qu'il me faudra cesser?... Je cesserai… Je les garderai à jamais secrets, tous les souvenirs de toi, cachés dans mon cœur.

Moi qui n'ai plus regardé le ciel, j'ai devant moi cette porte entrouverte, mais tu as meurtri plus d'un cœur… Je n'aspire plus qu'à te laisser en paix, que ton souvenir ne m'empêche plus de franchir cette porte entrouverte. Par amour de moi, offre-moi ton pardon! Je l'espère même si je ne te l'attends plus, le pardon de ton fils me suffira.

J'ai compris depuis ma renaissance que tu ne m'as jamais aimé comme je t'aimais.

J'ai compris aussi que tu n'étais pas l'Ange qui m'a sauvé cette nuit-là. Au début, je l'aurai souhaité, désormais je suis heureux que tu ne le sois pas. Je ne sais qui elle était, mais je n'ai pas besoin de lever le voile sur ce mystère. Sache que je n'éprouve plus aucune animosité, ni passion à ton égard, je ne garde de toi que le souvenir de l'amie précieuse que tu as été.

Adieu Lily.

Severus lança un _Incendio_ sur le parchemin, il le laissa brûler dans les airs et il dispersa les cendres. Il regarda encore une fois la tombe des époux Potter, il ne ressentait plus aucune culpabilité. Il marcha jusqu'aux portes du cimetière et il transplana.

* * *

La suite demain! =) Il n'y aura qu'Hermione…

J'ai vraiment voulu que Severus se libère de "l'emprise" de Lily, j'espère que j'ai réussi.

Bisous,

C.


	8. Je m'ennuie

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi!

Chapitre consacré à Hermione et à sa vie de couple avec Ron… Là, plus que les paroles, on retrouve l'ambiance de la chanson (même si des paroles sont présentes), bienvenue dans le monde d'Emma Bovary.

Bonne lecture à tous! Et Merci à tous! Merci à guest! Mention spéciale à **Sevy4eveR**! =)

* * *

Mercredi 18 septembre 2013, Paris-Bercy

_Je m'ennuie, Point de suture_ (2008)

* * *

**Je m'ennuie**

Hermione regardait la pluie tomber derrière la fenêtre de son petit appartement de Londres. L'ennui se faisait pesant en ce samedi matin.

— Ah, je m'ennuie! s'écria-t-elle alors qu'elle était toute seule à l'appartement.

La guerre était terminée depuis plus six mois, les premières semaines s'étaient déroulées entre tâtonnement et joie. Hermione n'avait plus aucun endroit où habiter, elle ne pouvait plus revenir chez ses parents, ils avaient vendu leur maison avant de partir en Australie, elle avait donc fait comme Harry: elle s'était installée provisoirement au Terrier.

Harry n'avait pas eu très envie d'aller vivre au Square Grimmaurd, il s'était donné le temps de remettre à neuf la vieille maison avant d'y emménager. Pourtant, les avances répétées de la jeune Ginny et l'ambiance morose du Terrier avaient eu raison de son besoin de ne pas rester seul. Un beau matin, il avait décrété qu'il partait pour quelques temps, bien sûr Ginny n'avait pas approuvé, mais rien n'avait pu faire flancher sa détermination. Hermione repensait à ces moments, le départ d'Harry l'avait beaucoup attristée. C'est à cette époque qu'Hermione et Ron avaient essayé d'améliorer leur amitié, selon l'expression qu'elle avait employée.

Au début, cela avait été facile, malgré les nombreuses morts, la joie d'avoir gagné la guerre l'avait emporté. Les propositions de travail fleurissaient et leur laissaient entrevoir un avenir lumineux. Ils s'amusaient et fleurtaient à l'ombre des journalistes, qui ne voyaient dans cette relation complice qu'une forte amitié. Même Rita Skeeter n'y avait vu que du feu pendant de nombreuses semaines. Hermione surtout avait tenu à garder cette relation secrète, Ron se disputait souvent avec elle, car il voulait que tous les sorciers soient au courant de leur bonheur.

Puis, Hermione avait connu des désillusions au travail, elle ne pourrait pas révolutionner le monde magique. Dans son couple, ce n'était pas facile non plus, elle ne supportait plus les ingérences de Molly dans leur vie amoureuse. Elle avait réussi à convaincre Ron de déménager à Londres, tout en sachant leur couple allait être découvert, mais s'en moquait, la vie au Terrier était devenue invivable. Leur couple avait immédiatement fait les choux gras des journaux. Leurs faits et gestes étaient épiés par les journalistes pour les donner en pâture aux lecteurs avides de toujours plus de potins. Malgré tout, ils menaient une vie tranquille, un peu trop calme au goût d'Hermione. Chaque matin, du lundi au samedi, elle se rendait au Ministère, Ron partait s'entraîner avec les Canons. Hermione mangeait au travail, Ron prenait les repas chez sa mère, Hermione rentrait tard le soir, le Ministère était encore fragile à cause de la récente guerre. Molly lui avait passé deux ou trois appels par Cheminette pour lui expliquer comment mener sa vie, elle lui rabâchait qu'elle devait être à la maison pour Ron et se préparer à endosser son rôle de future femme au foyer.

Mais elle n'était pas du tout prête pour cela. Le matin même, la matriarche de la famille Weasley était venue la voir, pendant que Ron était avec son équipe, pour prendre des nouvelles du jeune couple et les inviter à dîner le lendemain. Hermione avait essayé de refuser, en vain, Molly n'avait rien voulu écouter.

Hermione était maintenant seule avec ses dossiers, elle les avait abandonnés sur le canapé, pour s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre fermée. Son ennui était tel que regarder les gouttes de pluie faire la course sur le carreau était divertissant. Ron jouait un match ce soir, il ne rentrerait pas avant une heure tardive, d'autant que les Canons étaient sûrs de gagner. Hermione le savait, non pas parce qu'elle s'intéressait pas Quidditch — Merlin non! —, mais parce Ron n'avait pas arrêté de lui en parler pendant tout le petit-déjeuner.

Elle se leva et alla mettre en marche le lecteur CD qu'Arthur avait ensorcelé pour elle, elle glissa un disque et retourna se pelotonner contre la fenêtre. Les pistes défilèrent, la pile de dossiers l'attendait toujours dans le salon, mais elle n'avait pas envie de travailler. Elle n'avait envie de rien faire du tout, pourtant cela ne faisait qu'accroître son ennui.

— L'ennui naquit un jour gris d'une uniformité que je sais invincible, chanta-t-elle au-dessus de l'enregistrement.

En même temps, son doigt se promena sur la vitre embuée, elle renoua avec le temps de l'enfance, elle aimait dessiner sur les vitres de la voiture quand elle était petite. Elle dessina un cœur qu'elle transperça d'une flèche. Elle espérait qu'un jour le sien serait aussi transpercé de la flèche d'Amour. Elle restait avec Ron par ennui, ou peut-être par habitude? Elle se sentait un peu prisonnière dans cette relation, elle n'était pas Gryffondor pour rien, elle persévèrerait jusqu'à ce que cela ne soit plus possible.

Sa tête retomba sur ses genoux repliés, elle se sentait tellement misérable et orpheline.

— Je m'ennuie, c'est le vide…, fredonna-t-elle d'une voix lasse, le spleen!

De jour en jour, elle se sentait devenir Bovary, son état d'apathie l'exaspérait. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait se laisser autant aller. Elle avait besoin d'air, besoin d'un travail qui lui plairait et non pas qu'elle ferait parce qu'il était prestigieux, elle avait besoin d'un vrai homme, elle ne savait ce que c'était d'être embrasée par l'amour. Avec Ron, elle savait qu'elle ne connaitrait jamais cette exaltation, pour l'instant elle ne pouvait qu'en rêver.

Un cliquetis à la fenêtre la tira de sa rêverie, un grand hibou au plumage beige cognait son bec contre la fenêtre. Elle se mit à genoux pour ouvrir la fenêtre, l'oiseau vola jusqu'à une chaise après lui avoir remis la lettre.

Elle reconnut le sceau de Poudlard.

_Miss Granger,_

_Suite à un récent accident, le Professeur Flitwick ne pourra pas assurer ses cours pour les trois prochains mois. Au vu de vos excellents résultats aux ASPICs, j'ai immédiatement pensé à vous pour le remplacer pour tous les niveaux de cours, un autre professeur se chargerait de l'organisation de sa maison, si vous le désirez. Le poste est à pourvoir dès lundi matin, faites-moi savoir votre réponse dans les plus brefs délais. J'ai pris la liberté de contacter le Ministre et il ne voit aucun inconvénient à ce que vous preniez ce poste._

_Bien à vous,_

_Minerva Mc Gonagall._

Hermione courut chercher une plume et un parchemin, bien sûr qu'elle acceptait! Deux minutes plus tard, l'oiseau s'envolait vers l'Ecosse, elle allait peut-être mettre un terme à cet ennui? Molly pouvait bien dire adieu à son dîner de famille, le lendemain!

* * *

La suite demain :D


	9. A quoi je sers?

**Note d'auteur: Je publie ce soir les deux chapitres, hier soir le site ne fonctionnait pas… Désolée pour ce retard. Le chapitre a été compliqué à écrire parce que j'avais perdu le fichier initial, j'ai donc dû le réécrire, mais je n'ai pas réussi à obtenir ce que je voulais. Merci à Sevy4eveR et à Claire'addict :)  
**

Coup de gueule de l'auteur:

Je m'adresse à toi "nonmaisalo": Sache que quand j'ai lu ta review, je me suis dit: "non mais allô", tu te prends pour qui pour dire que c'est de la m*rde? Voulais-tu parler du couple Hermione & Ron ou de l'ensemble des chapitres? A l'avenir, développe ton propos ou ferme ton clapet! Pour ta gouverne, cette histoire comme les autres que j'écris me prennent du temps et de l'énergie, pour cette fiction j'ai fait beaucoup de recherches, alors avant de dire que c'est de la m*rde, essaie toi-même de faire quelque chose de constructif, mais sincèrement je pense que ton cas est désespéré avec pour référence Nabilla, tu n'iras pas bien loin.

Salutations cordiales.

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Vendredi 20 septembre 2013, Paris-Bercy

_A quoi je sers?_ (1989)

* * *

**A quoi je sers?**

Severus se leva d'humeur morose, il se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bains et posa ses deux mains sur le lavabo, la tête penchée en avant était presque entièrement dissimulée par un rideau de cheveux couleur ébène. Il poussa un profond soupir à l'idée de commencer une nouvelle journée qui serait à coup sûr aussi mauvaise que les autres. Il leva la tête, ses cheveux mi-longs glissèrent sur ses épaules, révélant ses joues émaciées.

— Mais mon Dieu, de quoi j'ai l'air? se murmura-t-il d'une voix grave.

Il promena ses doigts pâles sur son visage amaigri comme s'il cherchait une erreur. Ses prunelles d'ordinaires inexpressives, semblaient mortes depuis de nombreuses semaines. Elles ne s'animèrent pas davantage quand une larme dévala le long de sa joue, il crut pour un instant que son reflet mentait. Ses doigts étaient pourtant humides.

— Pourquoi ces larmes? s'interrogea-t-il. A quoi bon vivre?

Il fit volteface et marcha jusqu'à la douche d'un pas pressé, soulagé d'échapper à son reflet. Quand il ressortit de la douche, la pièce était remplie de brume chaude, le miroir était recouvert d'une pellicule de buée, cela lui convenait très bien.

S'habiller ne lui prit que peu de temps, malgré la prolifération de boutons de ses vêtements, ses mains étaient rodées à cette mécanique depuis la fin de sa scolarité. Il consulta l'heure, comme toujours il était très matinal. Il s'installa dans le salon, dans un grand fauteuil confortable, il prit le livre qui était sur la table basse et tourna les pages sans les lire.

A la moitié du livre, il trouva une ancienne photographie découpée dans le journal, elle lui tira un triste sourire. Même Granger totalement échevelée devant le Ministère au complet ne parvenait plus à le divertir. Elle était d'ailleurs revenue à Poudlard à la demande de Minerva; ce jour-là il avait été convaincu que la vieille Ecossaise avait définitivement perdu la raison. Il continua à tourner les pages, il n'avait pas besoin de les lire, il connaissait par cœur la plupart de ces vers.

La vie de Severus avait repris son cours, elle était devenue aussi inintéressante qu'avant la fin de la guerre. Son existence était dénuée d'intérêt, il lui semblait que le peu la joie ou l'enthousiasme qui étaient encore en lui avaient été dilués, balayés par cette sensation de vide. Sa vie lui donnait le vertige, les questions existentielles qu'il se posait dès que son esprit n'était pas occupé par le travail le rendaient nauséeux. Il ne parvenait pas à trouver de cohérence à son parcours sur la terre, bien évidemment il était conscient que ses erreurs de jeunesse étaient à l'origine de ce chaos, mais cela révulsait. Pendant la guerre, il avait eu un rôle important à jouer, comme le lui rappelait sans cesse Dumbledore, il risquait sa vie pour rapporter à l'Ordre des informations, il protégeait Potter. Mais à présent, il n'était plus agent double et tous ses beaux projets d'avenir qu'il avait échafaudés à Sainte Mangouste, après sa renaissance, s'étaient écroulés comme un château de cartes. Dès la fin de son procès, il avait commencé à rechercher un emplacement pour monter sa propre entreprise, mais les difficultés s'étaient enchaînées. En tant qu'ancien Mangemort, personne ne voulait lui louer de local. Il s'était alors rabattu sur l'achat d'une petite boutique, il avait repéré une échoppe relativement bien placée, mais au moment de l'acquérir, il avait dû fournir des montagnes de papiers, d'attestations, puis les délais d'expertise de son cas n'en finissaient pas. Cela avait eu raison de sa détermination. Il avait renoncé. Il s'était aussi rendu compte que les anciens Mangemorts repentis n'avaient plus aucun avenir, la société sorcière ne leur accordait plus aucune confiance, même s'ils avaient été blanchis par le Magenmagot. Drago ne devait sa place au Département de Médicomagie de l'Université sorcière de Londres qu'à Potter, si le jeune Survivant n'était pas tombé sous le charme du Serpentard, tout aurait été différent. Mais Severus ne bénéficiait de la protection ni de l'amour d'un membre du Trio d'Or, il avait perdu ses illusions une à une et il ne lui restait plus que cette question qui revenait sans cesse comme un défi: "A quoi je sers?".

La réponse ne variait jamais depuis plusieurs mois: "A rien du tout". Il se demandait ce qu'on attendait de lui dans cet enfer, pourquoi l'Ange l'avait-il sauvé si c'est pour le laisser pourrir là. Il lui en voulait parfois, cet être si magique le révoltait. Comment pouvait-on être d'une telle beauté et abandonner un homme dès qu'on l'a sauvé. Il n'avait jamais imaginé quand il était cloué dans ce lit d'hôpital que sa vie serait pire qu'avant, Minerva lui avait assuré qu'il allait prendre un nouveau départ. Il n'en était rien, il avait l'impression d'être un grain de poussière insignifiant, voué à enseigner à des verracrasses, plus stupides d'année en année. Il avait la ferme conviction que Minerva lui avait redonné son poste par pitié, ou par pression du vieux fou.

Son mal-être allait crescendo depuis des semaines, il évitait de sortir de ses appartements, il donnait ses cours et retournait se terrer dans son antre. Au début, il avait essayé de faire de se consacrer à la recherche, il avait amélioré les recettes de quelques potions courantes, mais au moment de déposer le brevet, tout se compliquait. Cette sensation d'étranglement n'était plus supportable, même si depuis quelques semaines son quotidien était troublé par des petites attentions. Au début, il avait recherché l'origine de ces faits étranges, puis un jour il avait surpris un elfe en train de déposer une assiette de gâteaux miniatures, il avait disparu aussitôt de sorte que Severus n'avait pas pu l'interroger. Il supposait que le vieux glucosé même mort était derrière tout cela, il voulait s'assurer qu'il se nourrissait et avait corrompu le malheureux elfe. Souvent il se surprenait à imaginer que c'était l'ange qui veillait sur lui, et, comme s'il craignait que le courroucer en refusant ses présents, il goûtait au moins un gâteau. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres, mais ces quelques touches de lumière le maintenaient dans cette vie. A ses yeux, il n'était qu'une poussière vivante qui cherchait en vain sa voie lactée, une poussière errante qui n'avait pas su se diriger, une poussière brûlante qui ne demandait qu'à s'embraser.

* * *

La suite…tout de suite!


	10. C'est une belle journée

La suite du chapitre précédent!

Note de l'auteur: Chapitre assez dur, âmes sensibles s'abstenir, on parle ici du suicide. Je préfère prévenir, même si ce n'est pas violent ou particulièrement choquant.

* * *

Samedi 21 septembre 2013, Paris-Bercy

_C'est une belle journée_, Les Mots (2002)

* * *

**C'est une belle journée!**

Minerva se pencha discrètement vers Hermione et lui murmura à l'oreille que le Professeur Dumbledore souhaitait la voir à la fin du dîner. Cela faisait déjà trois mois qu'elle remplaçait le Professeur Flitwick, il n'était pas encore remis, son séjour à Poudlard avait été allongé. Dans trois semaines, elle repartirait au Ministère. Severus se leva sans un mot, assuré que tout cela ne lui manquerait pas. Sans un bruit, il remit sa chaise en place et sortit par la petite porte sur le côté. Hermione était en grande conversation avec le Professeur Vector, depuis son arrivée au château, elle avait moins de travail que lorsqu'elle travaillait au Ministère. Elle continuait à faire suivre ses dossiers, mais elle avait dorénavant plus temps à consacrer à la lecture et personne ne trouvait rien à y redire. Ron ronchonnait toujours quand elle passait ses soirées libres à lire. Les elfes servirent le dessert, elle tourna la tête vers les autres professeurs, Rogue était absent, son assiette était encore à moitié pleine. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu partir, elle fronça les sourcils.

— Quelque chose ne va pas, Hermione? lui demanda Minerva.

— Je n'avais pas vu que le Professeur Rogue était parti, répondit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

— Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour lui, le Professeur Dumbledore également.

Hermione acquiesça et s'empressa de prendre son dessert. Elle monta au deuxième étage dès qu'elle eut fini, le mot de passe n'avait pas changé depuis des mois.

— Albus Dumbledore, souffla-t-elle à la gargouille.

Le portrait du Directeur était suspendu au-dessus du fauteuil directorial, le sorcier avait conservé son regard pétillant, il invita Hermione à prendre un fauteuil.

— Miss Granger, prenez donc un bonbon au citron, Minerva en cache dans cette coupe, lui dit-il en montrant une coupe en porcelaine.

Elle accepta poliment, elle avait honte de refuser à chaque fois les friandises de Dumbledore.

— J'avais demandé tout à l'heure à Minerva de vous appeler pour vous parler de vos futures études, mais je crois que nous pourrons nous voir un autre jour pour aborder ce sujet.

Hermione se leva à ces mots.

— Non, non, dit Dumbledore d'une voix apaisante en faisant un petit geste de la main. Je ne vous congédie pas, je voudrais vous parler de Severus.

Hermione se tendit.

— Il vient de sortir de ce bureau et vous le savez peut-être, mais Severus évite de venir ici s'il n'y est pas obligé depuis mon décès.

— En quoi cela me concerne-t-il? demanda Hermione d'un ton inconfortable.

— Vous l'avez sauvé alors que tous le croyaient coupable, c'est une raison suffisante, enchaîna l'ancien directeur. Je crois qu'il est temps pour l'Ange de reprendre du service, ajouta-t-il en regardant Hermione au-dessus de ses lunettes.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, elle ne voyait pas en quoi elle pouvait sauver Rogue. Il était encore plus abject qu'avant, elle avait tenté de lui rendre visite, elle était convaincue qu'elle aurait mieux été reçue dans l'antre d'Aragog. Son attitude désagréable n'avait pas pour autant découragé la jeune sorcière, elle avait soudoyé Winky pour qu'elle apporte de la nourriture à Rogue. C'était sa façon de s'assurer qu'il s'alimentait. La petite elfe lui avait rapporté les goûts culinaires de Rogue. Qui aurait cru que le péché mignon de la terreur des cachots était le chocolat?

— Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire cela? demanda-t-elle d'un ton acide.

— Il est venu me remercier pour la confiance que j'avais placée en lui, il a ajouté avant de partir que c'était une belle journée et qu'il allait se coucher.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'ouvrirent démesurément, alors que Dumbledore la regardait avec les yeux pétillant de malice. Hermione ne comprit pas pourquoi il semblait se réjouir.

— Il va se tuer, dit-elle en se levant d'un bond, mordre l'éternité à dents pleines!

Albus hocha la tête et lui donna le mot de passe des appartements de Rogue.

— J'y cours! s'écria Hermione.

La voix de la jeune femme parvint jusque dans le bureau directorial tandis qu'elle était déjà en bas des escaliers.

Alors qu'Hermione commençait sa course folle, Severus déboucha le flacon, il fit couler dans sa bouche le liquide acre tout en se récitant le cours qu'il avait rabâché aux élèves pendant presque deux décennies. Il s'allongea sur le lit, cela ne prendrait pas longtemps. Il ferma les yeux.

Ses escaliers étaient capricieux et les cachots étaient longs à traverser, son cœur cognait fort à cause de l'effort et de la peur. Arrivée devant les appartements, elle donna le mot de passe et poussa la porte dès qu'elle entendit son cliquetis. Il n'était ni dans son bureau, ni dans sa salle de classe, elle ouvrit une porte dont elle n'avait jamais franchi le seuil. Elle ne prêta pas attention au salon, il n'y était pas, elle ouvrit une autre porte et elle le vit.

_"Allongé, le corps est mort, pour des milliers c'est un homme qui dort…"_ sembla lui chanter sa conscience.

— Mais pour moi c'est un homme qui meurt, se répondit-elle à voix haute.

Elle s'approcha du lit, elle le secoua de toutes ses forces, mais il ne réagit pas. Elle lui prit le pouls, son cœur battait trop lentement. Elle fouilla du regard la table de nuit, un livre était fermé, elle le prit dans ses mains, il contiendrait peut-être un indice. Elle l'ouvrit à une page où étaient glissés deux papiers

" Quand le ciel bas et lourd pèse comme un couvercle…"

Baudelaire n'allait pas l'aider, elle déplia les papiers, le premier était une photo d'elle découpée dans la Gazette. Elle se reconnut, c'était le jour où elle avait fait son premier discours devant le Ministère, pourquoi avait-il cette photo? Elle regarda le second papier.

_Minerva, Albus,_

_Ne m'en voulez pas, cette vie n'a plus aucun intérêt pour moi. __J'ai envie de paix, de voir des anges à mes pieds__, de revoir l'Ange qui, à mes pieds, m'a sauvé._

_Severus._

Hermione donna un coup de poing rageur dans le lit, elle fit sautiller une sorte d'amphore miniature à moitié vide qu'elle n'avait pas encore vue. Elle déboucha le flacon et sut ce qu'elle avait à faire.

* * *

La suite mardi soir! Je suis cruelle… c'était le dernier épisode très noir de cette histoire.

A vos claviers :D


	11. Pardonne-moi

Mardi 24 septembre 2013, Lyon

_Pardonne-moi, Les Mots_ (2002)

* * *

**Pardonne-moi**

Les paupières de Severus papillonnèrent, la lumière autour de lui était éblouissante. Il ouvrit les yeux, tout était blanc autour de lui. Il n'était pas mort, il avait dû frôler la grande faucheuse pour la seconde fois, mais, même elle n'avait pas été intéressée par lui, elle avait préféré le laisser sur le carreau.

— Ah! Vous êtes réveillé! s'exclama Poppy en passant une tête devant le rideau.

Il ne se donna pas la peine de répondre, son cerveau encore au ralenti cherchait l'erreur. Son plan était pourtant parfait, la dose de poison qu'il avait ingérée aurait pu terrasser deux hommes de sa consistance. Il remarqua à peine que Pomfresh était partie et revenue, accompagnée de Minerva, qui faisait léviter Dumbledore dans son tableau.

— Oui, je l'ai appelée, elle ne va pas tarder, chuchota l'infirmière à l'oreille de la Directrice.

Elle fonça ensuite sur Severus et lui fit avaler plusieurs potions, Severus ne protesta pas, c'était lui qui les avait confectionnées. Pour finir, elle le releva sur ses oreillers et lui donna un verre d'eau fraîche.

— Ca suffit comme ça, grogna-t-il alors qu'elle tapotait sur les oreillers.

— C'est bon de vous voir réveillé, lui dit Minerva.

Il leva les yeux vers Albus, le sorcier croisait les mains sur son ventre. Il semblait réellement soucieux et regardait Severus avec intensité. Le Maître des Potions cherchait une parole pour répondre à cela quand Hermione entra sortit du bureau de Poppy comme une furie.

— Il va bien? demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte.

— Oui, Miss Granger, il est réveillé! dit Dumbledore qui prenait la parole pour la première fois.

Minerva marmonna au passage qu'il n'avait pas perdu sa mauvaise humeur, cela arracha un sourire à l'infirmière et à Hermione. Rogue nota que le regard d'Albus avait retrouvé sa lueur malicieuse, cette lueur qui avait la particularité de le mettre hors de lui.

— Vous pouvez remercier votre sauveuse, Severus, sans elle vous ne seriez plus parmi nous, s'exclama Dumbledore.

Hermione devint instantanément cramoisie, elle baissa la tête quand le regard flamboyant de Rogue se posa sur elle. Elle aurait voulu se faire toute petite. Dumbledore avait promis de garder son secret, Rogue la méprisait tellement qu'elle était certaine qu'il l'humilierait pour toujours.

— Petite sotte! siffla le Maître des cachots en rabattant ses couvertures. Ne vous a-t-on jamais appris à vous occuper de vos affaires!

Hermione recula contre le rideau, Dumbledore avec ses idées formidables venait de la mettre dans la Bouse de Dragon jusqu'aux oreilles. Severus, qui s'était assis sur son lit, il s'appuya pour se relever. Poppy avait accouru, dès qu'elle avait entendu ce vacarme.

— Severus, vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous recoucher! ordonna-t-elle de se voix la plus sévère.

— Femme, je ne vous ai rien demandé! aboya-t-il.

Il la poussa avec rudesse sur le côté et avança résolument vers Hermione, même en blouse d'hôpital, il était impressionnant.

— La Gryffondor que vous êtes s'est dit que vous pouviez vous mêler de ma vie, que vous en aviez le droit. Que c'est à la grande Hermione Granger, poursuivit-il avec dérision, qu'il appartient de décider si ce bâtard de Rogue doit vivre ou mourir?

Hermione le regarda avec défi, le bellâtre la remerciait ainsi? Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir, foi de Granger!

— Si j'avais su que vous étiez à un point un goujat, j'aurais plutôt sauvé deux bézoards! répliqua-t-elle d'une voix glaciale. J'espère que vous le remercierez de la même façon, puisque tout est de sa faute, grogna-t-elle en pointant un index accusateur en direction du portrait.

Elle fit volte-face et disparut dans le bureau de l'infirmière, Severus n'en revenait pas, comment avait-elle osé lui parler ainsi? Où avait-elle appris la politesse, la petite sauvageonne? Il ne lui vint pas à l'esprit que lui aussi avait été affreusement offensant. Au même moment, Hermione se demanda comment elle avait réussi à ne pas lui coller une gifle. Ah! Ce qu'il pouvait être exaspérant!

Pendant ce temps-là, un silence de mort régnait sur l'infirmerie, Minerva s'était excusée discrètement, préférant ne pas éterniser cette visite désagréable à l'infirmerie. Dumbledore observait Severus, le Maître des Potions se fit la réflexion que l'ancien directeur était fâché, tout en semblant quelque peu amusé. Severus se dit que ces deux états d'esprit simultanés étaient impossibles, pourtant c'était tout à fait l'impression qu'il lui donnait.

— Elle a dit deux bézoards? réalisa-t-il.

Albus acquiesça avec un sourire, il plongea la main dans sa poche et froissa le papier d'un emballage de bonbon.

— Vous allez m'expliquer, vieux débris glucosé!

— Miss Granger a eu besoin de deux bézoards, expliqua-t-il avec un regard énigmatique.

Severus fronça les sourcils. Diantre! Pourquoi avait-elle utilisé deux pierres? Soudain la lumière se fit…

— Ne me dites pas que…

— Si mon petit, Hermione est venue me voir juste après vous ce soir-là et je lui suggéré que vous aviez besoin à nouveau de ses services, dit-il avec sa tranquillité habituelle.

— Pourquoi n'est-elle pas allée se vanter de m'avoir sauvé dans la Cabane Hurlante?

Il ne comprenait pas ce dernier mystère.

— Je vous laisse y réfléchir, mon petit, j'ai une partie de Bataille Explosive à jouer avec mes amis de la tour de Serdaigle.

Il s'apprêtait à quitter le tableau quand ajouta:

— Des excuses seraient les bienvenues, Severus.

Le Maître des Potions le dévisagea les sourcils froncés.

— Je vous prie de m'excuser pour cette scène regrettable, murmura-t-il les joues rougissantes.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de vos excuses, répliqua-t-il en riant, je pensais à Miss Granger. J'ai bien trop l'habitude de vos sarcasmes pour qu'ils me vexent.

Et il disparut, la toile devint noire durant quelques secondes, puis une ancienne Médicomage fit son apparition. Elle ne prêta pas attention au Potioniste, elle ouvrit un livre et se plongea dans sa lecture. Severus se leva, il renfila ses vêtements noirs, qui avaient été abandonnés sur une chaise près du lit. Il reposa la blouse blanche et sortit de l'infirmerie. Revenu dans ses appartements, il prit la décision d'envoyer une lettre, ce serait bien moins humiliant que des excuses prononcées devant une Hermione Granger en furie.

Il s'étonna lui-même, les mots coulaient sur le parchemin avec une telle facilité. C'était tout à fait différent de la lettre qu'il avait écrite pour Lily, s'il lui avait fallu plusieurs rouleaux de parchemin et heures pour rédiger la première, là en moins de dix minutes il avait obtenu le résultat qu'il désirait. Il la relut une dernière fois.

Ange,

"Pardonne-moi,

Si la douleur remue tout

Qu'elle me broie"

Je ne suis ni un Prince hongrois, ni un Prince hindou, ni un Prince arabe,

Je ne suis pas davantage un Prince aurore ou un Prince noir,

Je ne suis que le Prince de Sang-Mêlé qui souhaite inviter son Ange à dîner pour la remercier.

La date du dîner est laissée à la libre appréciation de l'Ange, sans doute trop occupée à sauver d'autres âmes en peine… Mais si l'Ange accepte, qu'elle renvoie ce hibou à son débiteur.

Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé

* * *

_Voilà, la conclusion des aventures de la semaine dernière, j'espère que vous avez aimé…?_

_La suite demain!_


	12. Désenchantée

Disclaimer: Le même, je suis toujours brune et pas millionnaire^^ Mais j'ai une imagination toujours aussi délurée.

Merci aux lectrices et lecteurs, aux commentatrices :D **Sevy4eveR **et **Julia**! :D

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Mercredi 25 septembre 2013, Lyon

_Désenchantée, L'autre… _(1991)

* * *

**Désenchantée**

Sur les conseils d'une Ginny survoltée, Hermione avait choisi une robe noire seyante, à manches longues et légèrement décolletée. La robe, qui lui arrivait juste au-dessus des genoux, tout en faisant honneur à la couleur favorite de son hôte, lui permettait de se mettre en valeur malgré la rigueur des températures en ce mois de janvier.

Quand elle était entrée dans le restaurant, Rogue l'attendait déjà. Il s'empressa de l'aider à enlever son manteau, avant qu'un employé n'arrive, elle remarqua d'emblée son geste. Elle n'avait jamais songé qu'il puisse avoir autant d'éducation et de délicatesse, elle fallait reconnaître que son comportement rustre à Poudlard ne laisser rien présager.

— Miss Granger, vous permettez? lui avait-il demandé avant de prendre son manteau.

Elle avait plus qu'apprécié son attention, Ron ne se montrait jamais vraiment galant. Parfois, il lui donnait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se battre ou faire des efforts pour leur couple, il lui semblait que tout venait de soi et que l'amour d'Hermione était acquis. Pourtant, la jeune femme, au contact de ses parents, avait acquis une toute autre conception de la vie de couple et de l'amour. L'amour ne pouvait se contenter de la passivité des amants, elle était convaincue qu'il avait besoin d'être nourri perpétuellement comme un feu de bois, que le désir de séduction permanent entre les partenaires faisait sa force. Elle avait bien essayé d'avoir des attentions particulières pour Ron, elles lui avaient plu, bien entendu, mais il les avait prises comme son dû et Hermione n'avait jamais reçu en retour de petites attentions de son compagnon qui auraient pu lui faire plaisir. Ron et elle ne partageaient pas la même vision de l'amour et de ce que devait être un couple, et cela désenchantait profondément la jeune femme.

Le maître d'hôtel arriva et les invita à le suivre dans un couloir qui conduisait à la salle de restaurant. Elle décida de chasser le rouquin de son esprit, il avait été suffisamment agaçant quand il avait appris que ce sale bâtard de Rogue — selon ses propres mots — l'avait invitée au restaurant, il avait vitupéré pendant de longues minutes et avait conclu qu'elle aurait mieux fait de le laisser crever dans la Cabane Hurlante. Elle repensa finalement aux paroles de Ginny quand ils parvinrent dans la salle de restaurant, le ton qu'avait employé la rouquine la fit sourire: "Profite et ne l'écoute pas! Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on se fait inviter par Rogue! Et n'oublie pas de me raconter!".

Rogue avait réservé une petite table pour deux personnes, on vint leur apporter la carte. Hermione était étonnée qu'il ait choisi un restaurant moldu, elle n'avait plus l'occasion d'y aller depuis que ses parents étaient partis en Australie, Ron ne l'invitait que dans les restaurants habituels du Chemin de Traverse ou de Pré-Au-Lard. Elle osa demander au Maître des Potions les raisons de ce choix.

— La cuisine est meilleure que celle des restaurants sorciers habituels, et j'ai pensé que la Née-Moldue que vous êtes ne verrait pas d'inconvénient à venir dîner ici.

Hermione ne sut pas si elle devait se froisser d'être traitée de Née-Moldue, puis elle réalisa que dans la bouche d'un ancien Mangemort c'était plutôt respectueux. Ils examinèrent la carte qu'on venait de leur apporter, cela fut l'occasion de mettre un terme à cette discussion qui s'était mal engagée, ils examinèrent la carte et passèrent la commande. Une dizaine de minutes après, on les servit. Hermione attendait que Rogue reprenne la parole, il semblait gêné de se trouver là, elle avait remarqué une rougeur sur ses pommettes.

— Je vous remercie d'avoir accepté cette invitation, dit-il d'une voix basse.

C'était bien la première fois de toute sa vie qu'Hermione voyait Rogue aussi mal à l'aise, elle se sentait inconfortable également, mais elle essaya de ne pas trop le montrer. Elle hocha doucement la tête, elle était tellement angoissée par la situation qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lire la carte, ses yeux se promenaient de haut en bas sans rien lire. Son cœur retrouva enfin un rythme correct, les prix de la carte étaient affolants, elle décida d'attendre de voir ce qu'il choisirait et elle prendrait la même chose.

— Que choisissez-vous? lui demanda-t-il.

_Par la barbe de Merlin!_ jura mentalement Hermione. _Pourquoi suis-je toujours dans des situations épouvantables? _

— Je ne sais pas, balbutia-t-elle alors que ses joues rougissaient d'une façon tout à fait désagréable, je prendrai comme vous, ajouta-t-elle.

Elle plaqua une main sur sa joue gauche, cela n'était pas très distingué, surtout dans un restaurant aussi raffiné que celui-ci, mais cela cacherait au moins la moitié de son embarras. Severus eut un petit rire, Hermione le dévisagea avec stupeur, elle ne l'avait jamais entendu rire. Il se pencha en avant et lui dit d'une voix basse:

— Ce sont les prix qui vous empêchent de choisir?

Hermione eut l'impression que son visage allait prendre feu, elle n'en revenait pas, comment pouvait-il être aussi direct? Elle hocha nerveusement la tête, lui mentir ne lui servirait à rien, elle savait qu'il était un Legimens accompli.

— Vous savez, je suis d'une génération désargentée, avoua-t-elle en chuchotant.

Elle osa à peine lever les yeux vers lui, pourtant, c'est ce qu'elle fit, et elle ne le regretta pas: un mince sourire étirait les lèvres du Serpentard. Plus l'embarras d'Hermione augmentait, plus celui de Severus diminuait.

— La sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération est désargentée? demanda-t-il en modulant sa voix. Est-elle aussi désenchantée?

Hermione étouffa un rire, Rogue pouvait être vraiment différent en dehors de Poudlard et de ses cachots.

— Oui, les deux, je suis d'une génération désargentée, c'est pour cela que je m'inquiète du menu, dit-elle en riant.

— J'ai dit que je vous invitais, répliqua-t-il plus sèchement qu'il l'aurait voulu, choisissez ce que vous voulez, ajouta-t-il d'un ton moins cassant.

Alors qu'elle acquiesçait et que ses cheveux tombaient par-dessus de son épaule. Le garçon était arrivé à leur table, ils passèrent commande, dès que le serveur s'éloigna, il poursuivit:

— Et désenchantée? Comment le cerveau du Trio d'Or peut-il être désenchanté?

— Par le travail, je pensais faire de grandes choses, répondit-elle en écarquillant les yeux, mais je me rends compte que je ne peux rien, tout est si difficile, les rouages du Ministère trop rouillés. Et puis, je me trouve dans une position délicate, je n'ai que mes ASPICs, je n'ai pas fait d'études, j'avoue que l'idée de les reprendre est plus que tentante, mais Ron ne supportera jamais que je m'engage pour trois ou quatre ou même cinq ans d'études! Et…

Elle s'interrompit et le regarda avec anxiété.

— Je parle trop? Désolée…, s'affligea la Gryffondor.

— Vous avez toujours beaucoup aimé parler, se moqua-t-il.

Hermione s'étonna de l'absence de venin dans sa voix, elle en était presque à se demander s'il était le véritable Severus Rogue.

— Mais je ne pensais pas qu'une jeune femme pouvait parler aussi longtemps sans reprendre son souffle.

La boutade fit rire Hermione, on leur apporta les plats, deux belles assiettes de homard tout à fait appétissantes. Hermione était franchement étonnée par cette galanterie. Severus remplit son verre de vin, elle le goûta du bout des lèvres, il était fruité.

— Vous savez tout, conclut-elle, et vous?

Elle ne savait si c'était cette ambiance intimiste, ou le comportement absolument inédit de Rogue ou le vin qu'elle venait d'ingurgiter — même si son esprit rationnel lui soufflait que le vin ne s'était pas encore infiltré dans ses veines pour lui donner cette audace — qui lui faisait oser de telles questions et instaurait cette liberté d'échange.

— Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, murmura-t-il en coupant une feuille de salade et en la repliant délicatement avec son couteau.

Hermione l'observa faire, Ron ne mangeait jamais la salade de cette façon, il mettait de l'assaisonnement partout dans l'assiette et accessoirement sur ses voisins de table quand il en mangeait. Cela dépassait l'entendement! Elle n'allait quand même pas passer la soirée à comparer son ancien professeur de Potions et Ron!

— Pourquoi avoir fait ce geste? Vous avez vraiment l'impression de ne servir à rien? Ce sont les élèves?

— Je vois que la relève de Rita Skeeter est assurée! répondit-il avec sarcasme.

— Ne me parlez pas de cette femme! grogna Hermione. Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer d'esquiver la question!

Il lui offrit un sourire triste mais ne répondit pas. Il l'interrogea plutôt sur son sauvetage dans la Cabane Hurlante, Hermione tenta tant bien que mal de lui expliquer pourquoi elle n'avait pas voulu qu'il sache qu'elle était sa sauveuse.

— J'attends, murmura-t-elle, vos explications…

Il soupira et consentit finalement à répondre. Il lui exposa les raisons qui avaient motivé son geste, elle les comprenait, mais cela la révoltait de constater une fois de plus les iniquités de la société sorcière.

— Tout est chaos, maintenant encore, continua Severus, je suis désenchanté moi aussi.

Hermione eut un sourire crispé, elle attendit qu'il poursuive.

— Vous savez, Miss Granger, si la mort est un mystère — que j'ai essayé de percer à deux reprises, mais que je n'ai pas pu éluder à cause de votre obstination toute Gryffondorienne —, la vie n'a rien de tendre. Je ne recommencerai pas, Merlin non! Vous seriez capable de venir de l'autre bout de la terre pour me faire avaler un Bézoard! Je me contenterai de traîner ma carcasse encore quelques années.

Hermione se mit à rire derrière sa serviette, son teint devait être encore plus rouge qu'à leur arrivée au restaurant, aussi rouge que le homard, ce n'était plus à cause de la gêne, mais du rire.

— Je crois, répondit-elle avec un sourire taquin, que vous n'avez trouvé de repos que dans l'indifférence et les sarcasmes, que vous voudriez retrouver votre innocence, mais rien n'a de sens et rien ne va, n'est-ce pas.

Il hocha la tête gravement, même si un sourire aussi mince qu'un rayon de soleil pendant une averse illumina son visage.

— Que vous cherchez une âme qui pourra vous aider, un sein à vous vouer?

— Pour ce qui est de l'âme, dit-il de sa voix profonde, je l'ai trouvé, l'Ange, … enfin, vous m'avez aidé et sauvé autant que vous pouviez le faire. Pour ce qui est du sein, il n'y en aura pas, continua-t-il tandis que sa voix reprenait des intonations plus sèches, comme vous le savez, puisque Potter vous a montré mes souvenirs, je n'ai aimé qu'une femme et elle est décédée. Je n'éprouve pour elle plus qu'une solide amitié, rien de plus et je n'attends plus de femme pour le restant de mes jours. Et ce n'est pas aux seins des putains de l'Allée des Embrumes que je vais me vouer!

Hermione frémit au son de sa voix. Le même serveur leur apporta les desserts, les yeux d'Hermione pétillaient, elle les plongea dans ceux de son hôte, ils paraissaient moins vides qu'à l'accoutumée. Severus but une gorgée de vin.

— Qu'en est-il de ce goût pour les chansons de Mylène Farmer? C'est une Moldue, comment se fait-il que vous connaissiez ses chansons? interrogea Hermione qui avait trouvé le sujet idéal pour débarrasser leur échange de sa noirceur.

— J'ai vécu parmi les Moldus pendant toute mon enfance et j'ai toujours eu un goût prononcé pour la musique, déclara-t-il. Un disquaire vivait près de chez moi, c'est de cette façon que j'ai découvert ses chansons, j'aime énormément la France et sa culture.

La conversation dériva sur ce sujet, l'heure avançait et le restaurant se vidait, ils osèrent des choses qu'ils ne se seraient pas permis en début de soirée. Severus fredonna les premières notes d'une mélodie, Hermione poursuivit. Ils rirent franchement, personne n'aurait pu se douter que le Maître des Potions avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours une semaine auparavant.

Le moment de partir arriva, Severus régla la note en toute discrétion pendant qu'un employé du restaurant remettait à Hermione son manteau. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle n'avait pas passé une aussi bonne soirée, le lendemain, elle quitterait Poudlard et son cocon protecteur. Elle irait vers l'incertitude et Rogue reprendrait sa vie monotone, il la retrouva devant la porte d'entrée, le sourire d'Hermione refit surface.

— Vous rentrez à Poudlard?

Elle acquiesça et il lui proposa de la faire transplaner. Ils traversèrent la rue et marchèrent en silence jusqu'à un petit parc désert à cette heure-là. Severus s'assura qu'ils étaient seuls, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et les fit disparaître. Ils arrivèrent devant les Portes de Poudlard. La tête d'Hermione, qui avait trouvé refuge pendant le voyage dans le cou de Rogue, se dégagea rapidement.

— Comment avez-vous fait pour transplaner ici?

— Privilège d'ancien directeur, murmura-t-il.

Ils se séparèrent, les appartements d'Hermione étaient au troisième étage. Severus s'enfonça dans les profondeurs des cachots, il n'oublierait jamais l'odeur de son parfum et la douceur de sa peau tandis qu'elle l'emportait vers la Vie…

* * *

_La suite vendredi! ^^_

_Reviewez bien en attendant!_


	13. Je te rends ton amour

Bonsoir à tous! 6ème sortie de la semaine!

Disclaimer: Je ne suis toujours pas blonde ou rousse, pas encore millionnaire (je ne désespère pas de le devenir un jour^^)

Vous vouliez vous débarrasser de Ron-Ron? C'est par ici! Le nom d'un tableau d'Egon Shiele (cité dans la chanson) s'est glissé dans le texte… le retrouverez-vous?

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette petite histoire!

* * *

Vendredi 27 septembre, Lyon

_Je te rends ton amour, Innamoramento_ (1999)

* * *

**Je te rends ton amour**

Hermione avait repris ses études depuis plus d'un an. Quand elle avait quitté Poudlard à la mi-janvier 1997, poussée par ses anciens professeurs, elle s'était inscrite à l'Université Sorcière de Londres, dans la section Arithmancie. Avec l'aide du Professeur Mc Gonagall, elle avait reçu l'autorisation d'utiliser un Retourneur de Temps. Le rythme d'enfer de sa troisième année à Poudlard avait repris d'assaut sa vie, mais elle pouvait suivre plus de cours par semestre et cela lui permettait de gagner du temps. Elle s'était tuée à expliquer à Ron qui si elle travaillait comme une mercenaire, elle finirait ses études plus rapidement, il avait un peu pesté au départ, puis il s'était tu: au fond, il s'en fichait. Hermione, pour ne pas vivre aux crochets de son petit ami, avait conservé son poste au Ministère, seulement, elle ne faisait plus autant d'heures supplémentaires qu'auparavant. Kingsley avait gentiment accepté d'aménager son emploi du temps.

Si Hermione était heureuse des changements qui s'étaient amorcés dans sa vie professionnelle, elle n'était pas totalement comblée sentimentalement. Ron était un gentil garçon, un amant moyen, et certainement pas le mari de ses rêves. Quand elle s'autorisait à rêver au mariage, à sa future vie d'épouse, elle n'imaginait jamais Ron à la place de l'époux, elle n'avait pas une vision claire de celui qui serait peut-être un jour à ses côtés, mais assurément, ce n'était pas lui qu'elle voyait. Elle le soupçonnait même d'avoir des aventures ici et là avec des filles de son équipe, et si elle s'en accommodait jusqu'à présent, c'était pour ne pas ajouter d'autres soucis à sa vie bien remplie. Elle pensait que cette situation pourrait durer encore quelques mois ou années — Ron ne semblait pas s'en plaindre non plus —, c'était du moins ce qu'elle espérait jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre de l'Université ce jour-là.

Cela arrivait rarement, mais Hermione termina ses recherches à la bibliothèque plus tôt que d'habitude, elle avait rencontré Neville et Drago, ils avaient réussi à l'entraîner pour manger une glace dans un petit restaurant jouxtant l'Université. Une fois n'était pas coutume! Les deux garçons étudiaient dans la même classe la Botanique, ils étaient devenus progressivement amis; Neville n'était plus terrifié par le blond depuis que Drago était le petit ami d'Harry. Après les avoir quitté, Hermione avait transplané à l'appartement, Ron ne devait pas rentrer trop tard, elle pensa qu'elle pourrait l'inviter à dîner, pour lui faire plaisir. Elle balança son sac dans le placard de l'entrée et fila prendre un bain. Bullant tranquillement sous l'eau, elle ne se douta pas de ce qui se tramait dans le salon, elle aimait beaucoup se lancer un _Anapneo_ et rester sous l'eau pour se détendre et réfléchir. Ron arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard, une pulpeuse jeune femme suspendue à son bras, elle gloussait tandis qu'il embrassait son cou et ses joues.

— Tu es sûr qu'on ne risque rien? demanda-t-elle dans un éclair de lucidité.

— Non, on a trois bonnes heures avant qu'elle rentre, dit-il d'un ton rassurant.

Ils se précipitèrent dans la chambre à coucher et jetèrent un sort de Silence pour ne pas se faire entendre des voisins. Quand Hermione sortit de l'eau, elle s'entoura simplement d'une serviette de bain et sur la pointe des pieds, elle prit la direction de la chambre. Elle crut qu'elle allait s'écrouler quand elle poussa la porte, Ron chevauchait une inconnue dans leur lit! Les deux amants ne s'aperçurent de sa présence que lorsque la porte claqua. Hermione avait couru jusqu'à la salle de bain, elle rassemblait nerveusement ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol.

— Hermione? Tu es là? demanda le rouquin en pénétrant dans la salle de bain, vêtu avec le drap du lit.

La jeune inconnue fit elle aussi irruption dans la petite salle de bain, elle se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Hermione vit volteface et lui asséna une gifle magistrale, mais, à ce moment-là, la femme nue debout en profita pour prendre une photographie avec sa baguette magique et transplana.

Ron et Hermione se dévisagèrent, pas sûrs de ce qu'ils avaient vu, ils ne pouvaient croire ce qui venait de leur arriver. L'accalmie ne dura pas, Hermione entreprit d'enfiler ses vêtements pendant que Ron la regardait faire sans comprendre.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

— Je pars, ça ne se voit pas? répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

Ron bafouilla quelque chose, Hermione ne l'écouta pas, cela ne l'intéressait pas.

" _Accio_ affaires d'Hermione!"

Ses effets personnels se rassemblèrent devant la salle de bain, elle les réduisit et les rangea dans la poche de sa veste.

— Ecoute, ne m'en veux pas! supplia le rouquin qui réagissait enfin. Tu n'es jamais là!

— Je me doutais que tu avais quelques fois des aventures, mais je ne pensais pas que tu allais jusqu'à coucher avec ces mijaurées dans notre lit! aboya Hermione.

— Notre amour était trop lourd, j'avais besoin de filles plus comme moi, et je ne pensais pas que tu rentrerais tôt ce soir.

Ses excuses étaient pitoyables, les yeux d'Hemrione étaient plein de larmes, c'étaient les excuses les plus pathétiques qu'il lui avait jamais servies.

— On devrait prendre le temps de réfléchir, dit-il d'une voix étonnamment calme par rapport à la situation, si on veut continuer. Nous devrions peut-être reprendre notre liberté pour quelques semaines.

Il venait d'enfoncer le clou, elle renifla, finalement, c'était lui qui avait le courage de faire ce qu'ils auraient dû faire depuis des mois.

— Ron, je te rends ton amour, déclara-t-elle d'une voix cassée, et je reprends mon amour! Je te rends ton amour, au moins pour toujours, ajouta-t-elle plus sèchement.

Le sourcil de Ron prit un angle étrange, il était surpris par cette formulation déroutante, comme si leur amour était un échange de bons procédés, pourtant, pour Hermione s'était à cela qu'il s'apparentait le mieux.

— D'accord, je te rends ton amour, articula-t-il lentement, et je reprends le mien.

Il hocha furieusement la tête, comme si cela allait permettre de mieux analyser la situation. Il savait combien Hermione pouvait être têtue et s'énervait facilement, c'est pour cela qu'il répéta ce qu'elle avait dit mot pour moi.

— Oui, je te rends ton amour, au moins pour toujours!

Elle lui passa devant, il resta planté là quelques secondes et la suivit dans le salon. Elle récupéra son sac à main dans le placard et se retourna vers lui. Il avait toujours les cheveux en bataille, drapé dans le drap immaculé de leur ancien lit, elle avait du mal à trouver ses mots.

— Où vas-tu aller?

— Dans la maison de mes parents, elle est vide mais avec quelques sorts cela devrait être vivable. Je vais utiliser le métro pour y aller, ça me vider la tête.

Il ne répondit rien, mais quand elle ouvrit la porte pour s'en aller, il ajouta:

— Prends soin de toi Hermione.

Au milieu de ses larmes, elle lui fit un maigre sourire et poussa la porte.

Une heure après, elle était assise dans son ancienne chambre, elle avait métamorphosé un pull en lit pour pouvoir passer la nuit. Au milieu de son chagrin, elle était heureuse d'avoir racheté l'ancienne maison de ses parents avec l'argent de la prime qu'elle avait perçue pour son service rendu à la Société Sorcière. L'argent était presque tout passé dans l'acquisition de ce bien, mais elle ne le regrettait pas, elle avait l'impression de racheter sa faute pour avoir effacé la mémoire de ses parents. Dès qu'elle posa la tête sur l'oreiller, elle s'endormit profondément, épuisée par cette éprouvante journée.

* * *

_La suite de cet épisode demain… Demain l'ambiance sera plus acide… xD_

_J'attends vos réactions avec impatience!_


	14. Libertine

Hello! Nouveau chapitre! (Le dernier de la semaine et du mois)

Il est plus drôle que les autres et puis vous allez retrouver Sev et Hermione :)

Merci à **Julia13verseau**, **Sevy4eveR** et **Claire'addict**, j'ai trouvé une super copine sur FF, merci à toi !

Ce chapitre est pour **Sevy4eveR**, j'espère qu'il te plaira et qu'il t'amusera (autant que moi lorsque je l'ai écrit). Merci pour ta fidélité!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Samedi 28 septembre 2013, Lyon_

_Libertine, Cendres de lune _(1986)

* * *

**Libertine**

Quand le Patronus d'Abelforth était arrivé dans le bureau du Directeur, Minerva avait appelé par Cheminette Severus pour lui ordonner de se rendre à la Tête de Sanglier pour une mission tout à fait inédite.

— Severus, vous faites ce que vous voulez, lui avait dit sèchement la Directrice, vous la ramenez ici ou vous lui trouvez une chambre sur place, mais dépêchez-vous! Des journalistes pourraient immortaliser ce moment! L'article et la photo de la nièce de Rita Skeeter ont fait assez de dégâts!

Il n'avait pas eu le loisir de protester, l'Animagus avait coupé la communication par la cheminée et il savait que s'il ne partait pas immédiatement, ce vieux fou d'Albus dans son cadre allait rappliquer dans ses quartiers aussi sec. Il enfila sa lourde cape de laine, le vent du mois de novembre glaçait les os à quiconque osait mettre un orteil dehors. Il marcha jusqu'à Pré-Au-Lard, ses grandes jambes le portèrent là-bas en moins de dix minutes. Il poussa la porte de la taverne la plus crasseuse de Pré-Au-Lard et peut-être même de toute la Grande Bretagne.

Severus se demanda ce que pouvait foutre Granger dans ce bar, il allait ramener cette petite peste à Poudlard et retourner se mettre au coin du feu sans attendre.

Il la vit dès qu'il posa un pied dans la taverne, Granger était debout sur le comptoir et train de se déhancher sur une musique inexistante. En trois enjambées, il se trouva auprès du comptoir, Albelforth lui adressa un petit signe de la tête, ses mains étaient occupées avec des verres à essuyer.

— Je, je lui libertine! scandait Hermione en balançant ses hanches au rythme de la chanson qui se jouait dans son esprit. Je suis une catin!

Elle s'enroulait sensuellement autour d'un pilier, cherchant à attirer les regards. Et elle y parvenait merveilleusement, un homme aussi saoul qu'elle s'était approché d'elle et avait posé ses mains indignes sur son postérieur.

Hermione ne le regarda pas, mais continua à se trémousser avec volupté.

— Allons, ma jolie, je peux te satisfaire, lui murmura-t-il d'un ton lubrique.

Les oreilles affutées de Severus entendirent ces paroles, il saisit l'importun par le col et l'envoya valser au fond de la salle, Hermione, qui ne s'était aperçue de rien, continua sa danse lascive, sa voix envoûtante répétait sans cesse les mêmes paroles.

— Je, je suis libertine! Je suis une catin!

Hermione jeta sa cape par terre, elle déboutonna doucement son chemisier tandis qu'un autre déchet du bar s'approchait d'elle. Severus, qui avait envoyé léviter le premier bonhomme au fond de la salle, lui avait jeté un sort pour le plonger dans un profond sommeil. Il était sûr qu'il ne reviendrait pas à la charge. Quand il se retourna, il découvrit avec agacement, qu'un autre ivrogne de la même espèce s'était mis dans la tête de mettre Granger dans ce qui lui servait de lit. Il lui fit subir le même sort qu'au premier. Elle avait presque fini de déboutonner son chemisier, elle le fit glisser le long de ses épaules. L'âtre derrière le comptoir lui brûlait les reins, mais un nouvel arrivant ouvrit la porte et une bourrasque de vent lui fouetta le visage. Elle éternua. Cela sembla lui rappeler le début de la chanson:

"Cendre de lune, petite bulle d'écume,

Poussée par le vent, je brûle et je m'enrhume

Entre mes dunes reposent mes infortunes,

C'est nue que j'apprends la vertu!"

L'alcool l'avait complètement désinhibée, elle chantait haut et juste, sa voix emplissait toute la taverne poussiéreuse.

— Eh bien, Abelforth, tu as une sacrée nana ce soir, déclara le dernier arrivé en posant son manteau élimé sur une chaise bancale.

"Je, je, suis libertine!

Je suis une catin" répétait Hermione en se déhanchant sans pudeur.

Elle tira son chemisier hors de sa jupe et continuait son strip-tease.

"Je, je, suis si fragile,

Qu'on me tienne la main!"

Elle tendit sa main droite à un homme imaginaire, mais Severus la lui prit avec une poigne ferme.

— Granger, cessez vos âneries! Et descendez de ce comptoir immédiatement! ordonna-t-il aussi sèchement que possible.

Hermione ne fut pas du tout impressionnée, au contraire elle le regarda avec un petit sourire aguicheur — qui ne laissa pas Severus indifférent — et lui dit d'une voix suave:

— Vous allez me faire des choses, Professeur?

Severus s'empêcha de lever les yeux au ciel, combien de verres de Whisky Pur Feu avait-elle bu?

— Oui, je vais vous faire des choses, Granger, mais si vous êtes une gentille fille et si vous descendez de ce comptoir, lui répondit-il d'une voix soyeuse.

Elle se mit à battre des mains comme une enfant et lui tendit les bras pour qu'il l'aide à descendre. Avant que Severus ait compris ce qui lui arrivait, elle avait déjà posé ses mains sur ses épaules, elle le regarda un quart de seconde avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux et elle se jeta dans ses bras. Severus siffla quand leurs bassins se cognèrent, Hermione entoura sa taille de ses jambes, bien décidée à ce qu'il la porte jusqu'à la chambre la plus proche pour tenir toutes ses promesses.

— Maintenant, ça suffit, Granger, lâchez-moi! gronda-t-il.

Elle était trop frêle pour lutter contre lui, et surtout trop imbibée d'alcool, il la repoussa et la posa à terre. Elle se mit aussitôt à escalader de nouveau le comptoir, puisque Rogue ne voulait pas d'elle, elle aguicherait bien quelqu'un d'autre! A califourchon sur le comptoir, elle se redressa en se tenant au pilier. Ni une, ni deux, Severus lui enserra les genoux et la fit basculer sur son épaule droite. Elle commença à gigoter, la tête en bas, la tête contre le bas de son ventre. Severus jeta un bref regard au barman et il prit l'escalier, tandis qu'elle riait à gorge déployée. Merlin, il n'aurait jamais pensé que Granger pouvait être aussi insupportable! Sa mauvaise foi l'aurait presque poussé à nier que le contact sur postérieur de la jeune femme contre sa joue le laissait de marbre, que dire alors des joues de Granger qui massaient son ventre à chaque marche qu'il gravissait. Il parvint à la chambre, il la coucha sur un lit, l'euphorie de la Gryffondor avait baissé d'un cran, il lui fit avaler une potion de dégrisement et n'attendit pas qu'elle ait repris ses esprits pour lui faire boire une fiole de Sommeil Sans-Rêve. Demain elle ne se souviendrait de rien, mais lui, en bon Serpentard, n'oublierait jamais ce spectacle affriolant.

* * *

_J'attends vos avis avec impatience! =)_

_Je vous donne rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre mardi! Trois chapitres prévus la semaine prochaine._

_Amitiés,_

_Claire_


	15. L'instant X

Disclaimer: le blabla habituel…

Merci à tous les lecteurs, followers, favoriters (ça ne doit pas se dire, mais pour ce soir, ça ira^^)! Merci à Sevy4eveR, nokia16, Julia13verseau et Ludivine (j'espère au passage que la suite te plaira!)

Il est tard, j'ai eu une grosse journée de travail, je publie en retard et je n'ai qu'une envie: aller au lit, donc je vous épargnerai une longue note d'auteur!

Je vous souhaite malgré tout une bonne lecture!

* * *

Lundi 1er octobre 2013, Montpellier

_L'instant X, Anamorphosée_ (1995)

* * *

**L'instant X**

Pour fêter le passage au nouveau millénaire Minerva Mc Gonagall avait envoyé une invitation tous les anciens membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et à de nombreux anciens élèves. Aucun élève n'avait été autorisé à rester au château pour ne pas troubler les festivités organisées par la Directrice, mais qui étaient surtout le fruit de l'initiative d'Albus Dumbledore. Maintenant qu'il était un portrait, il n'avait plus l'occasion de voir ses anciens élèves aussi souvent qu'il le désirait, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de manigancer autant qu'auparavant.

Hermione Granger était arrivée à Poudlard le 19 décembre, Viktor Krum, qui était son petit ami depuis quelques mois, devait venir la veille de Nouvel An, son travail en Bulgarie le retenait jusque-là. Elle s'était immédiatement sentie bien en revenant à Poudlard, heureuse de retrouver Ron et Harry, comme au bon vieux temps. Tout avait évidemment beaucoup changé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard, Harry filait le parfait amour avec Drago Malefoy, et Ron s'était mis en couple avec Lavande peu de temps après leur rupture. Depuis leur rupture, leurs relations s'étaient apaisées et ils avaient retrouvé leur complicité fraternelle d'antan.

Les couples se promenaient main dans la main dans les couloirs désertés par les élèves, ils ne craignaient plus de se faire surprendre après le couvre-feu par Rusard et sa teigneuse chatte. Hermione se sentait tout de même un peu seule, à cause de l'absence de Viktor, et elle doutait qu'à son arrivée il se laisse emporter par la magie de Noël et du château. Il n'avait pas changé, il aimait les étreintes brèves et puissantes, il n'était pas devenu plus loquace et vivait surtout pour le Quidditch, d'une certaine manière il ressemblait beaucoup à Ron.

Elle avait trouvé refuge à la bibliothèque, c'était là que le surlendemain de son arrivée, elle avait rencontré dans sa réserve Severus Rogue, elle l'avait salué timidement, après tant d'années, un dîner partagé et sa ridicule exhibition, il parvenait toujours à l'intimider. Ils avaient discuté et de fil en aiguille, il l'avait invitée à prendre le thé dans ses quartiers pour lui prêter un livre qu'elle recherchait.

L'après-midi venue, elle était descendue jusque dans le repaire des serpents, il était heureux d'avoir une visite dans ses cachots, surtout une visiteuse aussi intelligente qu'elle, depuis qu'Hermione était devenue son Ange gardien attitré, ne considérait plus la jeune femme comme la Miss Je-Sais-Tout exaspérante d'autrefois, il la jugeait avec plus de partialité. Sa vie était si peu remplie depuis la fin de la guerre, bien qu'il se soit remis à la recherche, qu'il appréciait une présence aussi lumineuse dans les profondeurs de ses quartiers. Cette première entrevue avait tellement charmé les deux sorciers que Severus avait renouvelé l'invitation pour le lendemain, il prévoyait de montrer à la future maîtresse d'Arithmancie ses récentes recherches, son esprit brillant pourrait lui donner des pistes de réflexion, des idées d'associations d'ingrédients inattendues et peut-être utiles.

Le jour de Noël, elle lui avait apporté un coffret avec des plumes et des encres de qualité acheté la veille à Pré-Au-Lard. Il l'avait regardé avec ahurissement, surpris qu'elle puisse lui offrir un cadeau, il s'était alors mis à balbutier des remerciements tandis que son visage d'ordinaire blafard rosissait, puis, il avait réalisé avec horreur qu'il n'avait rien à lui donner.

— Je n'attendais rien lorsque je vous ai donné cela, lui avait-elle dit d'une voix douce.

Deux jours plus tard, quand elle vint lui rendre visite, il était extraordinairement nerveux, Hermione avait aussi remarqué des rougeurs inhabituelles sur ses joues. Elle n'osa pas lui demander les raisons de sa gêne, d'ailleurs, elle n'en eut pas le temps, il sortit d'une poche de sa cape un écrin en velours noir.

— J'avais prévu de vous offrir cela lors de notre dîner, confessa-t-il, et je n'ai pas osé, mais j'y ai repensé lorsque vous m'avez donné votre cadeau à Noël.

Sans plus de cérémonies, il posa l'écrin au creux de sa paume, Hermione le contempla plusieurs secondes avant de l'ouvrir. Elle glissa ses doigts à l'intérieur et sentit le contact froid d'une chaîne, elle sortit le bijou. Il s'agissait d'un pendentif en jade en forme de cœur, au dos, elle reconnut une rune antique de protection. La chaîne semblait ancienne, elle était noircie par l'oxydation.

— Mais, c'est beaucoup trop, murmura-t-elle après quelques secondes, je ne peux pas accepter…

Ses joues étaient devenues cramoisies, elle contemplait le bijou avec envie, il était simple, mais magnifique

— Ce n'est rien par rapport à ce que vous avez fait pour moi, répondit-il en baissant la tête. Il n'est pas neuf, ajouta-t-il alors qu'elle jouait avec la chaîne entre ses doigts, il appartenait à ma mère, elle m'a protégé toute sa vie, j'apprécierais vraiment si vous le portez.

Elle le remercia, les yeux brillants, et elle se retourna pour qu'il accroche le bijou autour de son cou.

Les vacances à Poudlard avait ensuite suivi leur cours, Severus avait dû subir une visite de Potter qui était venu lui présenter ses meilleurs vœux, Drago était passé plusieurs fois, quand il n'était pas occupé à bécoter son amant. Le 31 décembre, Hermione était venue le voir, mais elle était restée moins longtemps que les autres fois, son petit ami devait arriver pour fêter nouvel an.

Le Professeur Flitwick avait renouvelé la décoration de la Grande Salle, il avait suspendu au plafond des étoiles dorées qui brillaient de mille feux, les parures vertes et rouges étaient devenues dorées et argentées. Tous étaient réunis, les elfes s'étaient surpassés pour créer des buffets d'une grande délicatesse, Minerva McGonagall avait invité les Bizarr' Sisters pour animer la soirée. Le groupe à la demande d'Hermione avait apporté des partitions de compositeurs moldus, elle espérait que cela ferait plaisir au Maître des Potions, elle le guettait, mais elle ne le voyait nulle part. Alors qu'elle dansait dans les bras de Viktor, elle aperçut Albus Dumbledore dans son cadre, il lui adressa un clin d'œil, mais sa vision fut brève, le Bulgare l'emporta plus loin sur la piste de danse. Deux danses plus tard, Viktor partit au buffet chercher des boissons, le cadre de Dumbledore lévita jusqu'à elle.

— Belle soirée, Miss Granger, lui dit-il avec un petit sourire.

— Je passe une magnifique semaine ici, lui répondit-elle d'une voix enjouée.

— Il est regrettable que Severus se terre dans ses cachots au lieu de fêter ce nouveau millénaire avec nous, dit-il d'un ton innocent.

Le sourire d'Hermione se fana un peu et lui répondit qu'en effet elle ne l'avait pas encore aperçu, l'ancien directeur lui accorda un sourire bienveillant et lui annonça calmement:

— Je suis certaine que vous pourriez le faire sortir de sa tanière, suggéra-t-il.

C'est ainsi que moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Dumbledore faisait la conversation avec Viktor Krum, il l'avait prévenu que sa cavalière était partie se rafraîchir, pourtant, le jeune homme désirait ardemment retrouver sa fiancée et fichait bien des différents parfums des Dragées de Bertie Crochue. Le vieil homme était tenace et Viktor Krum aurait juré que Dumbledore se fichait de lui, mais il ne pouvait s'en défaire, il avait de l'éducation!

Pendant ce temps-là, Hermione avait dévalé les escaliers jusqu'aux sous-sols de l'école, elle toqua à la porte des appartements du professeur le plus redouté de Poudlard, il lui ouvrit presqu'aussitôt. Il ne semblait pas disposé à fêter la nouvelle année: il n'avait fait aucun effort pour la tenue vestimentaire, il portait ses robes habituelles.

— Professeur, venez vous joindre à nous, le pria-t-elle en attendant qu'il la fasse entrer.

— Ce vieux débris d'Albus m'a obligé à fêter Noël avec tous ces Verracrasses, pour Nouvel An, je reste seul chez moi! Ma compagnie me suffit amplement! siffla-t-il avec mécontentement.

— Mais…, mais…, bafouilla Hermione, c'est spécial aujourd'hui! On change de millénaire!

— Miss Granger, pensez-vous un seul instant — qu'il soit X ou Y — que ce nouveau millénaire sera meilleur que le précédent? Pensez-vous qu'à la rentrée j'aurai des élèves qui ne seront pas dépourvus d'intelligence parce que nous avons changé de millénaire? Pensez-vous que l'an 2000 sera spirituel?

— C'est écrit dans "ELLE", répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Sa moue enfantine faillit extorquer à Severus un sourire, il soupira, il était presque certain qu'elle ne partirait pas de là avant de l'avoir fait changé d'avis.

— Et vous allez ensuite me sortir que c'est l'instant X, que l'on attend comme le messie? murmura-t-il en essayant de paraître impressionnant pour la faire fuir.

Elle ne bougea pas d'un iota, il discernait même une lueur amusée dans ses yeux chocolat.

— Oui, et après je vais vous dire que c'est l'instant X qu'on attend comme l'instant magique.

— Vous ne me lâcherez pas si je ne monte pas avec vous? susurra-t-il en s'appuyant contre l'embrasure de la porte.

Elle hocha la tête en se retenant de rire.

— Vous savez que j'ai un teint de poubelle et que je n'ai rien de mieux à me mettre, dit-il en désignant ses vêtements.

— Faux! refuta-t-elle en riant. Vous étiez très bien le jour où vous m'avez invité au restaurant et votre tenue habituelle convient parfaitement pour ce soir.

Il se pinça l'arête du nez, elle ne put se retenir de rire.

— Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison de déserter mes cachots, ordonna-t-il d'une basse.

Elle prit le temps de la réflexion, elle savait qu'il ne lui offrirait pas de seconde chance si elle ne se montrait pas assez convaincante du premier coup.

— Je vous promets du fun, il y a les Bizarr' Sisters, je les ai convaincues de jouer quelques titres non conventionnels de votre artiste préférée, vous ne voudriez pas manquer la mine offusquée de Mc Go?

— Effectivement, du fun, pas de Zoprack, mais des ailes puisque vous êtes là, constata-t-il.

Elle acquiesça.

— Et vous, Miss Granger, demanda-t-il d'une voix grave, me promettez-vous du fun, comme ce soir où vous chantiez des paroles tout à fait indécentes sur le comptoir de la Tête de Sanglier?

Elle eut l'impression que sa voix soyeuse était devenue encore plus basse sur les derniers mots, un frisson parcourut son échine.

— Oui, murmura-t-elle toute tremblante.

— Bien, offrez-moi du fun pour une fin de siècle.

Il passa devant elle, le portrait se referma silencieusement, il avait su que ce délicieux épisode de la Tête de Sanglier lui servirait un jour ou l'autre. Il n'avait pas oublié et il espérait qu'elle ne démériterait pas pour achever ce fichu millénaire.

* * *

_Voilà, voilà… La suite demain, car non seulement j'avais un retard à rattraper de hier soir, mais je viens de me rendre compte que je m'étais emmêlé les pinceaux et que normalement ce soir, il y avait un chapitre… Je vais peut-être songer à prendre des vacances^^_

_A demain!_


	16. Déshabillez-moi

Je suis désolée pour ces délais, le chapitre était quasiment écrit, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le corriger. La semaine dernière a été presque inhumaine, je suis désolée pour ce retard. La suite arrive vite

**Merci à tous les lecteurs! Un immense merci à Sevy4eveR pour sa fidélité et ses reviews hilarantes! (PS: tu vas adorer le disclaimer, ça fait vraiment style "je rends à César ce qui est à César"xD et le jeter d'Hermione sur l'épaule, j'ai trop pensé à toi en l'écrivant!)**

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, les personnages appartiennent à **JKR**, les paroles de la chanson sont de **Juliette Gréco**, l'interprétation d'Hermione est librement inspirée de celle de **Mylène Farmer**, lors des concerts d'Avant que l'Ombre. Le costume d'Hermione appartient à **Franck Sorbier**. Bref, il ne me reste presque rien, si ce n'est cette association d'éléments qui ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Mercredi 2 octobre 2013, Montpellier

_Déshabillez-moi, Ainsi soit je_ (1988)

* * *

**Déshabillez-moi**

La musique s'était arrêtée depuis plusieurs minutes, le chanteur des Bizarr'Sisters prit la parole après avoir réclamé le silence:

— Pour continuer la soirée, Hermione Granger va nous interpréter une chanson moldue, je vous prie de l'accueillir sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements!

La lumière se tamisa, le musicien revint à sa place et se mit à battre la mesure, Hermione avança jusqu'au devant de la scène, tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle. Elle était vêtue d'un soutien-gorge et d'un shorty noirs à plumes, elle avait jeté sur ses épaules une veste en dentelle noire. La paire de cuissardes à talons qu'elle portait rehaussait sa tenue et la rendait sauvagement séduisante qui lui allait à mi hauteur des cuisses. Elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer, elle n'avait jamais chanté des paroles aussi osées en pleine possession de ses esprits. Elle posa une main sur sa hanche gauche, une autre main sur le micro et se campa devant le public rassemblé.

"Déshabillez-moi, déshabillez-moi

Oui, mais pas tout de suite, pas trop vite

Sachez me convoiter, me désirer, me captiver…"

Elle ouvrit les yeux, son trac était retombé dès les premières paroles, il laissait place au plaisir de chanter et de séduire. Rogue était juste au pied de la scène, il avait su se placer avantageusement, il n'allait pas manquer une miette de ce délectable spectacle. Les invités s'étaient rassemblés devant la scène, curieux d'écouter de la musique moldue et déroutés par les premières paroles.

"Déshabillez-moi, déshabillez-moi

Mais ne soyez pas comme, tous les hommes, trop pressés."

Sa voix assurée se transforma en murmure. Severus était persuadé que c'était lui qu'elle regardait de ses yeux chocolat, de ses yeux envoutants. Il avait vu Krum se placer plus à gauche, non, ce n'était pas son empoté de petit ami qu'elle séduisait du regard. Elle posa les deux mains sur le micro et le regarda dans les yeux avec un air aguicheur.

"Et d'abord, le regard

Tout le temps de prélude

Ne doit pas être rude, ni hagard

Dévorez-moi des yeux

Mais avec retenue

Pour que je m'habitue, peu à peu..."

Il ne voulait pas être trop pressé, il ne voulait pas que la chanson cesse, il connaissait les paroles par cœur, aussi bien que les étapes de la préparation du Veritaserum. Il entendit Minerva hoqueter à sa droite, il la regarda, elle semblait choquée par les paroles de la chanson, mais lui, c'était ce qui lui plaisait. Il lui adressa un sourire moqueur, elle lui donna un coup de coude dans le côté et le regarda d'un air qui voulait tout à fait dire: "Non, mais ressaisissez-vous!". Severus se retourna vers Hermione, Minerva pouvait bien déblatérer ce qu'elle voulait, il n'y avait pas à dire, Granger avait un talent certain!

"Déshabillez-moi, déshabillez-moi

Oui, mais pas tout de suite, pas trop vite

Sachez m'hypnotiser, m'envelopper, me capturer"

Elle roula des yeux avec un air mutin, tout en laissant glisser sa veste en dentelle le long de ses bras. Oh Merlin! Quelle lionne, quelle tigresse! Si belle et si désirable! Il se retourna un instant pour voir s'il était le seul à être autant atteint par ce spectacle, quelques visages souriaient, amusé par la chanson, mais le reste de la foule semblait partagé entre surprise et désapprobation. Cela n'empêchait pas Hermione de continuer à danser sensuellement autour du pied du micro et à se trémousser pour mettre en éveil les sens des mâles présents.

"Déshabillez-moi, déshabillez-moi"

Elle détacha le micro de son pied et s'avança vers le bord de la scène, Severus la détailla de la tête au pied. Elle était vraiment bien faite. Il avait déjà vu cette scène à plusieurs reprises, il se demanda si elle allait oser.

"Avec délicatesse, en souplesse, et doigté"

Elle termina d'une voix grave en léchant avec suggestivité son majeur, Severus fut le seul à rire franchement de l'audace de la jeune sorcière. Plusieurs "oh" se firent entendre, mais ils ne parvinrent pas jusqu'aux oreilles d'Hermione, elle était tellement prise par la chanson et par le regard brûlant de Rogue sur corps qu'elle en oubliait tout le reste. Plus la chanson avançait, plus elle se libérait et s'amusait, voir les prunelles onyx du Maître des Potions s'illuminer était une vraie victoire.

"Choisissez bien les mots

Dirigez bien vos gestes

Ni trop lents, ni trop lestes, sur ma peau…"

Sa main disparut sous un pan de sa veste, mais les jours de la dentelle et l'atmosphère de la chanson ne laissaient aucun doute sur ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle caressa l'intérieur de la cuisse en fléchissant lentement les genoux. Accroupie, les cuisses largement écartées, elle poursuivit, tandis que les hommes des premiers rangs se délectaient de sa peau pale.

"Voilà ça y'est, je suis

Frémissante et offerte

De votre main experte, allez-y..."

Elle se releva et retourna près du micro, elle remonta légèrement sa veste, sans pour autant dissimuler ses épaules. Appuyée contre le pied du micro, elle se déhanchait de plus en plus, cette chanson était plus enivrante et désinhibante que tous les alcools du monde. Elle modulait sa voix pour la rendre tantôt douce, tantôt grave, elle caressait du bout des doigts son ventre plat, invitant l'homme en face d'elle à en faire de même, à chaque mesure, les mouvements de ses hanches devenaient plus lascifs et appelaient à la luxure. Elle se laissa tomber le long du pied du micro, le mouvement fit basculer ses cheveux dans son dos.

_Merlin! _pensa Severus, _je ne soupçonnais pas qu'elle pouvait utiliser sa voix ainsi! Seigneur!_

Les modulations de sa voix d'Hermione le rendaient fou, il n'avait qu'une envie, la jeter sur son épaule et la descendre dans ses cachots pour honorer toute la nuit et toute la vie ce corps. Il désirait entendre toutes les nuances de sa voix, tantôt enfantine, tantôt femme terrible, tantôt animale, tantôt riante.

"Déshabillez-moi, déshabillez-moi

Maintenant tout de suite, allez vite!"

Oh! Oui! Je vais te déshabiller! se répétait-il. Il allait tout enlever, et s'il le fallait même arracher le peu de tissu qui couvrait sa peau. Le désir bouillonnait dans tout le corps du maître des Potions, cette femme ne pouvait pas être un ange, elle était un petit démon qui allait le faire succomber à la tentation. Hermione balançait ses hanches au gré de la musique, faisant valser le cœur en jade entre ses seins.

"Sachez me posséder, me consommer, me consumer"

Il était incandescent, il brûlait de l'intérieur, il resserra sa cape.

"Déshabillez-moi, déshabillez-moi..."

Quelle voix suave! Il savait qu'il avait un talent pour utiliser sa voix, mais il était loin de se douter que Granger avait le même pouvoir, il jeta un coup d'œil aux hommes qui se trouvaient autour de lui, ils étaient aussi atteints par la fièvre Granger, mais lui au moins avait la décence de dissimuler son désir.

"Conduisez-vous en homme

Soyez l'homme... Agissez!

Lorsqu'il entendit sa voix autoritaire et charmeuse, il décida qu'il serait l'Homme, il ne voyait pas bien comment il pourrait mettre Granger dans son lit, il n'avait jamais eu de succès auprès des femmes, mais il y arriverait. Sa détermination et son esprit rusé lui permettraient d'évincer des rivaux aussi pathétiques que Krum.

"Déshabillez-moi…"

La voix d'Hermione n'était plus que désir, profonde et grave, elle voulait la prendre.

"Déshabillez-moi..."

La voix d'Hermione n'était plus que plaisir, il voulait l'entendre répéter ces paroles comme un chapelet.

"Et vous,..."

Elle pointa son index vers lui, il cligna des yeux, les autres hommes se sentirent aussi pointés du doigt, mais seul lui était désigné, il en était sûr: il pouvait le lire dans son regard.

"Déshabillez-vous!"

Elle laissa tomber sa veste et leva un bras vainqueur vers le plafond étoilé de la Grande Salle, le coup final était donné. La lumière s'éteignit totalement, quand elle se ralluma elle n'était plus là, Severus non plus, il était parti se servir une boisson assez forte pour reprendre contenance.


	17. Inséparables

Disclaimer: Tout à JKR, tout à Mylène Farmer, mais cette association douteuse m'appartient (héhé!)

Merci aux lecteurs, un gros gros merci à **Sevy4eveR** et **Julia** pour ses supers reviews et tout ça! =)

* * *

Samedi 5 octobre 2013, Montpellier

_Inséparables (version française), Bleu Noir_ (2010)

* * *

**Inséparables**

Le jour du départ était arrivé, Hermione termina de boucler ses bagages, elle avait préféré le faire elle-même au lieu d'utiliser un sortilège. Elle vérifia une dernière fois qu'elle n'avait rien oublié et souleva sa valise, le portrait qui gardait ses appartements lui adressa quelques mots. Tout cela la rendait nostalgique, elle aimait être à Poudlard et chaque fois qu'elle quittait le château c'était une déchirure, elle espérait qu'une fois sa Maîtrise d'Arithmancie, elle viendrait enseigner là. Elle descendit aux cachots, elle voulait voir Rogue une dernière fois avant de partir, elle savait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de visites dans l'année scolaire et il semblait apprécier sa compagnie, c'était bien réciproque. Depuis la soirée de Nouvel An, leurs relations étaient devenues plus amicales, alors que celles avec Viktor s'étaient passablement détériorées, le Bulgare n'avait rien compris à la chanson et n'avait pas apprécié que sa petite amie se débauche devant un public de mâles à l'affut. Les disputes n'avaient pas duré longtemps Viktor était reparti en Bulgarie pour le travail trois jours plus tard. Elle arriva aux cachots à frappa à la porte de ses appartements.

— Je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez ce matin, lui dit-il en s'écartant pour la laisser entrer.

— J'ai encore un peu de temps avant d'aller à la gare, expliqua-t-elle, je vous dérange peut-être.

Il grommela un pas du tout et lui offrit un fauteuil pour prendre le thé; Il appela un elfe pour commander des gâteaux, une minute plus tard, Winky revint avec un plateau de viennoiseries. La petite elfe, s'inclina plusieurs fois devant Hermione, et lui demanda de sa petite voix aigüe:

— Winky peut-elle faire autre chose pour Maîtresse Hermione?

— Non, non, c'est très bien, répondit nerveusement la sorcière.

Et Winky retourna aux cuisines, Severus attendait une explication, mais elle fit comme si elle n'avait rien vu. Elle lui servit avec autant de nervosité une part de gâteau au chocolat et choisit pour elle une tartelette aux abricots. La corruption des elfes de maison quelques années plus tôt lui avait permis d'appréhender les goûts du sorcier, l'enquête avait révélé que le péché mignon du Professeur Rogue était le chocolat. Elle songea que si cette information fuyait parmi les élèves, les réactions pourraient être amusantes.

— Puis-je connaître la raison de cet amusement?

Elle lui fit non de la tête et but une gorgée de thé. La discussion devint prenante, elle reprit un gâteau, il lui versa une seconde tasse de thé, jusqu'à ce qu'elle regarde sa montre.

— Je dois y aller, annonça-t-elle en se levant, je vais finir par rater le Poudlard Express!

Il se leva à son tour et la regarda avec intensité, comme pour fixer son image dans son esprit. Hermione se détourna, gênée d'être observée de la sorte, elle s'agenouilla et fouilla dans son sac.

— je dois vous rendre ceci, lui dit-elle en lui tendant un livre.

En se relevant, elle se prit le pied dans la bandoulière de son sac et tomba à genoux devant lui. Il lui prit les deux mains pour l'aider à se relever.

— Mon ange est à genoux? chantonna-t-il avec amusement.

C'était tellement étrange de l'entendre chanter, sa voix était si grave, tout le corps d'Hermione fut parcouru d'un frisson.

— Je rêvais d'être l'aile qui te fait du bien, répondit-elle en chantant.

Il baissa la tête pour lui cacher le sourire qui manquait d'illuminer totalement son visage.

— Miss Granger, vous allez manquer votre train, reprit-il plus sérieusement.

Elle se pencha et ramassa son sac, elle le posa sur son épaule.

— Je vous écrirai, promit-elle.

Elle sentait sa gorge se serrer. Quand elle avait dit au revoir à Viktor, elle n'avait pas ressenti un quart de cette émotion, peut-être parce qu'elle était sûre de le revoir, Rogue, personne ne savait ce qu'il allait advenir, ses sarcasmes ne parvenait pas à dissimuler à Hermione sa mélancolie. La main du Maître des Potions vint serrer la sienne, le rythme de son cœur s'accéléra entraîné dans cette course par son jumeau. Elle pressa en retour la main chaude du sorcier.

— Je vous écrirai, répéta-t-elle.

Elle n'était pas envie de séparer leurs mains jointes, mais il le fallait.

Un instant plus tard, elle était dans le couloir des cachots, il la regarda s'éloigner, appuyé contre le montant de la porte de ses appartements. Il lui semblait que son cœur se déchirait davantage à chaque pas qui les séparait.

Severus attendit qu'elle ait disparu pour se désillusionner, telle une ombre, il la suivit dans les couloirs. Ils traversèrent le parc, il l'entendit renifler. Qu'elle était belle, ses cheveux broussailleux étaient agités par le vent, sa silhouette fine se détachait dans le paysage. Il aurait voulu trouver une parole puissante, pas un sarcasme ou une remarque piquante, trouver les mots justes pour lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Au fond, il n'aurait pas su dire ce qu'il ressentait, tout était trop confus dans son cœur. Etait-ce de l'amour? De l'affection? De la reconnaissance? Il ne le savait pas, mais il aurait voulu garder son cœur et son ombre près du sien, il savait que c'était elle et qu'elle allait lui manquer. Elle était la seule à lui avoir apporté autant de joie, les fêtes de fin d'année n'avaient jamais été aussi heureuses que cette année. Ce qu'il aimait chez Granger, c'était son côté fou, elle ne craignait pas les opinions des autres, elle avait osé chanter et danser presque nue devant tout Poudlard, rien que pour le faire sortir de ses cachots. Et ce n'était pas là sa seule qualité, elle était aussi d'une intelligence redoutable, il aimait avoir un adversaire, pour disputer sur des théories, sur des potions et Granger était plus qu'à la hauteur.

Ils arrivèrent à Pré-Au-Lard, Hermione était loin de se douter qu'elle était suivie, le train était déjà en gare, elle ne prêta pas attention aux personnes sur le quai et s'engagea de le wagon qui était en face d'elle. Severus resta sur le quai, Hermione apparut bientôt à la fenêtre du compartiment, il la vit essuyer ses yeux avec un mouchoir. Le train s'ébranla, elle savait que là c'était le signe, tout s'arrêtait ici, une autre larme coula sur sa joue.

Severus posa une main sur son cœur, il voulait retrouver son double pour être complet, il était sûr à présent que c'était elle.

— Je sais qu'au fond de moi, tu vas me manquer, murmura-t-il en regardant le train qui s'éloignait.

Il prit conscience que pour lui, ils étaient inséparables et que tant que le destin les sépareraient, ils ne seraient que des âmes en peine. Bientôt, il ne discerna plus qu'un point sombre à l'horizon, il consentit alors à retourner à l'ombre, dans ses donjons.

* * *

Des reviews! Des reviews! Des reviews! Oui vous ne vous trompez pas, je manifeste toute seule^^ xD


	18. A force de

Merci à **Julia** et à **Sevy4eveR**, je vous envoie de bises et tous mes remerciements!

Même disclaimer que d'habitude!

* * *

Mardi 8 octobre 2013, Nantes

_A force de…, Monkey me_ (2012)

* * *

**A force de…**

Severus avait secrètement espéré recevoir une nouvelle lettre d'Hermione depuis son dernier courrier qui datait de presque un mois et demi. Comme elle le lui avait promis avant de quitter Poudlard, Hermione lui avait envoyé une lettre, à la fin janvier. Il avait reçu avec un immense sourire son courrier, un matin, un hibou blanc, qui ressemblait un peu à la défunte chouette de Potter, avait volé jusqu'à lui, avec une lettre en son bec et un grand paquet cadeau rectangulaire, emballé d'un papier noir avec un nœud rouge dans un coin, qui était accroché à la patte de l'oiseau. Severus avait pris la lettre et le paquet et s'était enfui par la petite porte sur le côté de la table des Professeurs, les élèves n'avaient rien remarqué, occupés à ouvrir leurs propres lettres, mais les autres enseignants n'avaient rien manqué de ce spectacle. Le malheureux hibou, courroucé de ne pas être payé et de subir le dénigrement du sorcier, battait des ailes sur la table, faisant voltiger des miettes de gâteau, Minerva lui donna une tranche de pain et il s'envola. Ce jour-là, Severus avait reçu d'Hermione un disque vinyle, _Monkey me_, avec un petit mot:

_"Pour vous, _

_J'espère que vous ne l'avez pas encore…_

_Il est sorti tout récemment._

_Le retour à l'Université se passe bien, les cours sont très enrichissants._

_Viktor est reparti en Bulgarie, c'est à peine si je m'en rends compte, je passe tout mon temps libre à la bibliothèque._

_(Je vous imagine déjà les yeux levés vers le ciel!)_

Severus avait exactement fait cela quand il avait lu cette phrase.

_Hermione Granger_

Et depuis, c'était le néant, le silence, le vide intersidéral. Il lui avait envoyé un hibou pour la remercier, mais il n'avait pas donné à sa lettre la chaleur qui était dans son cœur à ce moment-là, sa lettre lui avait semblé bien banale. Il n'avait pas osé l'inviter au restaurant, elle ne lui avait pas répondu. Il espéré qu'elle n'avait pas été vexée par la fraîcheur de sa missive, il n'avait pas renvoyé de courrier depuis, elle non plus, sauf ce matin-là.

Il avait depuis quelques temps cessé de guetter les potentielles missives de Granger, convaincu que sa promesse de lui donner des nouvelles avait fondu comme neige au soleil. Mais quand un hibou frappa au carreau de sa fenêtre, son cœur cogna plus fort dans sa poitrine. Il reconnut l'écriture ronde d'Hermione et décacheta l'enveloppe avec fébrilité. Ce n'était pas un parchemin comme la fois précédente, mais une carte postale. Il ne prêta pas attention à la photographie et retourna le carton pour lire.

"_Il pleut sur Vienne_

_La vie est belle_

…_La vie est belle_

_Quand on aime"_

_Je prends quelques jours de repos avant la reprise du travail. Je pense souvent à vous, malgré le peu de temps que j'ai pour vous écrire. Mes vacances sont minées par la pluie, mais la ville est extraordinaire, les jardins de Vienne, magnifiques._

_Je pars dans quelques jours pour un stage de deux semaines en Bulgarie._

_Bons baisers d'Autriche,_

_Hermione Granger._

Il sourit, seul dans son bureau, elle ne l'avait pas oublié. Il retourna la carte postale et observa attentivement la vue du théâtre de l'opéra avant de relire la brève lettre de la sorcière. Il pensa que la vie était belle, oui mais quand on aimait, et surtout quand on été aimé en retour. A force de mourir, il n'avait pas su lui dire qu'il avait envie de vivre, il espérait qu'il pourrait le lui dire un jour. Penser à Hermione, c'était comme être emporté par la force des rapides, cette femme était un véritable torrent qui se déchaînait, à elle seule, il était persuadé qu'elle pouvait réveiller les tourbillons du vent, elle avait la force des vents qui se déchirent.

Dans sa vie, elle était arrivée comme par magie, et même s'il la connaissait depuis des années, — exactement depuis qu'elle était entrée à Poudlard, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant—, l'année passée à errer dans les forêts, la chasse aux Horcruxes et tous les événements tragiques qui s'était déroulés à cette époque-là avaient transformé la chrysalide en papillon. Depuis que Miss Granger était devenue l'Ange et en particulier depuis qu'elle était devenue Hermione, à force d'étincelles, elle avait su le faire revivre. Son regard chocolat avait faire fondre sa carapace et avait réveillé son cœur engourdi. Désormais, il avait enfin de vivre et de mourir sans chaînes, et cela auprès d'elle si une quelconque divinité le permettait.


	19. Dans les rues de Londres

Disclaimer: Rien à moi, comme d'habitude^^

Merci aux lectrices et commentatrices :D

* * *

_Mercredi 9 octobre 2013, Nantes_

_Dans les rues de Londres, Avant que l'ombre (2005)_

* * *

**Dans les rues de Londres**

Severus observait la rue en attendant que l'apothicaire finisse de préparer sa commande, le vieil homme était parti dans la réserve chercher plusieurs ingrédients onéreux qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de vendre. Le Chemin de Traverse n'était pas encore envahi par les jeunes étudiants de Poudlard, les vacances de fin d'année n'étaient pas avant cinq semaines, il observait le va et vient des sorciers qui s'abritaient sous leurs capes pour se protéger de la pluie battante, quand une silhouette attira son attention. Hermione Granger sortait de _Fleury & Bott_ les bras chargés de livres, elle s'arrêta sur la première marche pour les réduire et les ranger dans son sac. D'un autre mouvement de baguette, elle jeta un second sortilège sur son sac en cuir, Severus devina à son sourire satisfait qu'elle venait d'utiliser un sort de Poids plume, il se rapprocha du carreau. Il n'avait aucun risque qu'elle le repère, les vitres de la boutique étaient tellement sales qu'une dizaine de sortilèges ne serait suffisante pour les nettoyer.

Il continua à la scruter des yeux alors qu'elle rabattait le capuchon de sa cape noire, toujours abritée par le porche de la boutique. Ses cheveux broussailleux arrivaient encore à dépasser de la capuche, elle se mit enfin en route, après avoir resserré sa cape autour de son corps mince. Un éclair déchira le ciel, suivi presqu'aussitôt par un coup de tonnerre retentissant, elle pressa le pas et dépassa la vitrine d'_Apothicaires Slug & Jiggers_. Quand le vieil apothicaire réapparut derrière le comptoir, Severus, encore troublé par cette vision furtive, sortit rapidement de sa poche quelques Gallions, il récupéra le paquet et transplana à Poudlard.

Une heure plus tard, il était toujours dans un état second, la vision d'Hermione tournait en boucle dans son esprit, il se servit un verre de Whisky Pur-Feu pour apaiser ses sens, il revoyait son doux minois dissimulé sous la capuche sombre et seules des formules indécises lui venaient à l'esprit. Auparavant, il avait bien essayé de lui écrire une lettre, ce n'étaient pas les essais qui manquaient, mais c'était comme une lettre qui s'écrivait à l'envers. Il avait l'impression à chaque fois qu'il posait sa plume qu'il était affreusement confus, trop sentimental, ou au contraire trop sec et sarcastique. Il aurait voulu l'inviter au restaurant, écrire un petit mot comme la première fois, sauf qu'il n'avait actuellement aucune raison valable de l'inviter à dîner.

On frappa à la porte, il reposa son verre vide à contre cœur et alla ouvrir à l'importun qui osait le déranger.

— Ah Drago, murmura-t-il avec surprise.

Le Serpentard se faufila dans le quartier à sa suite, il s'installa dans un fauteuil, comme s'il était le propriétaire des lieux.

— On ne te voit pas souvent, constata le jeune homme en se servant un verre d'alcool.

Severus ne répondit pas, il poussa un profond soupir. Il ne ressentait pas le besoin de sortir, il avait son travail, les cornichons de Gryffondor, les verracrasses de Poufsouffle et collègues indiscrets à supporter, il n'allait pas non plus se coltiner des visites de politesse chez Potter, cela serait la goutte de Potion qui fait déborder le chaudron!

— Sors-tu au moins de ces quatre murs de pierre? demanda Drago. J'espère que tu ne vas pas retomber dans cette dépression!

Severus eut un rire triste, oui, il était sorti et il avait puisé dans les rues de Londres plus de lumière qu'il n'en faut pour voir. Hermione était un soleil, elle illuminait sa vie, mais elle l'éblouissait aussi. Il lui faudrait bien quelques jours terré à l'ombre pour voir clair de nouveau.

— Parmi les pierres, je vis, j'espère, tu sais, répondit-il évasivement.

Drago se resservit un autre verre d'alcool, discuter avec Severus était parfois extraordinairement déroutant, il n'osait pas lui donner d'ordres trop directs, non seulement parce que son éducation et le respect de l'étiquette ne le lui permettaient pas, mais aussi parce que son parrain pouvait se montrer terriblement susceptible.

— Peut-être qu'une sortie te serait agréable malgré tout, glissa-t-il prudemment.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de lâcher un grognement de mécontentement, Drago ajouta:

— Avec Harry nous avons prévu une soirée ce week-end, Granger doit venir, heureusement, il n'y aura pas la belette!

Les traits de Severus se détendirent imperceptiblement alors que son cœur s'emballait.

— Tu viendras?

— Puisque tu insistes, répondit-il d'un ton faussement contrarié.

Le jeune homme se leva aussitôt, il le remercia d'avoir accepté, il lui expliqua qu'il devait transplaner chez lui et qu'ils partiraient ensemble. Drago sortit, un sourire aux lèvres, il avait trouvé la corde sensible de son parrain et avec Harry, ils avaient fait un pari sur la date de la rupture entre Hermione et Viktor, il comptait bien le remporter! Pendant ce temps-là, Severus était toujours assis dans son fauteuil, enthousiasmé par cette soirée fortuite. Il songea que la chance avait tourné, loin de se douter des machinations de son filleul et de Potter Junior. Il corrigea ses pensées précédentes, aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas puisé assez de lumière dans les rues de Londres, il remettait sa vie à plus tard, au temps d'être aimé. Samedi soir, Granger l'éblouirait encore, elle renouvellerait le miracle. Il leva les yeux, Drago était parti, il ne lui donnerait pas de plus amples renseignements.


	20. XXL

Oui, vous ne vous trompez pas, c'est bien le deuxième chapitre de la soirée :D

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Vendredi 11 octobre 2013, Nantes

_XXL, Anamorphosée_ (1995)

* * *

**XXL**

Severus, poussé par les encouragements de son filleul, avait décidé de tenter sa chance. Granger était tombée amoureuse de deux idiots comme Weasley et Krum, il valait quand même mieux que ces deux Scrouts à Pétard! Il avait des manières raffinées, il était cultivé, il avait de la conversation, somme toute des qualités que la Gryffondor devait rechercher. Sans compter, qu'ils partageaient des goûts musicaux qu'elle ne pourrait partager avec aucun autre sorcier.

Severus, qui était un homme réfléchi, avait besoin d'une stratégie pour faire tomber la belle dans ses filets. Il en avait besoin, mais il manquait cruellement d'idées et de méthode. Il avait l'impression de s'y prendre toujours mal avec elle, la moindre de ses remarques semblait la froisser. Il dut se rendre à l'évidence: il ne savait pas s'y prendre avec les femmes. Il n'osait pas demander de conseils à Drago, le garçon avait toutes les jeunes femmes et tous les jeunes hommes à ses pieds sans le moindre effort. Il était naturellement séduisant. Severus abandonna son tas de copies et fronça les sourcils, qui pourrait lui donner des conseils avisés en matière d'amour? Il pensa à relire _l'Art d'Aimer_, mais il songea que les conseils d'Ovide étaient peut-être dépassés. Il se dit qu'il devait s'assurer en premier lieu de la réciprocité de ses sentiments, puis il devait engager la phase de séduction. Il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait pas s'assurer des sentiments d'Hermione avant le week-end, donc pour l'instant, il se consacrerait à la phase deux du plan.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à dénicher la bonne personne pour lui donner des conseils amoureux, quitte à lui lancer un _Oubliette_ par la suite. Il lista mentalement les personnes qui pourraient se montrer utiles, malheureusement sa misanthropie ne l'avait pas aidé à se faire des amis. Il ne pouvait plus compter que sur ses collègues. Flitwick? Avait-il seulement eu une relation avec une femme? Rusard? Impensable! Ses relations humaines étaient exclusivement motivées par des pulsions sadiques qui n'attireraient jamais une femme. Hagrid? Improbable, approche trop forestière. Parmi ses collègues féminines, il ne restait plus que Minerva, les autres étaient des commères insupportables. Il ne se voyait pas engager une telle conversation avec Minerva, il lui semblait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais la regarder dans les yeux sans se sentir misérable.

C'est ainsi que moins de cinq minutes plus tard, il pénétrait dans le bureau directorial. Dumbledore était sa seule possibilité. Le vieil homme, ravi d'avoir une visite, invita Severus à s'asseoir.

— Voulez-vous un bonbon à la réglisse? Je crois que Minerva n'aime pas trop les bonbons au citron et qu'elle préfère les réglisses, dit-il d'un ton guilleret.

Severus fit un ample mouvement du bras pour montrer son refus et son agacement.

— Que puis-je faire pour vous, mon petit? Ce sont les Gryffondor qui vous amènent?

— Non, Miss Granger, dit Rogue de sa voix grave.

— Oh, je vois, s'écria l'ancien directeur avec une expression amusée.

Severus lui jeta un regard noir, il était sûr que ce vieux citronné savait ce qu'il allait lui demander et qu'en plus il se réjouissait de le voir s'enliser dans cette conversation embarrassante.

— Je crois…, déclara-t-il avec lenteur, que j'aimerais la séduire et je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. Et j'ai pensé que vous pourriez me donner quelques conseils.

Il l'avait dit, il avait eu son quota d'humiliation pour la décennie à venir. Albus se mit à rire franchement, cela renforça le froncement de sourcil de Severus.

— C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, j'ai eu l'occasion de la voir avant son départ en vacances, elle fulminait contre vous.

— Que disait-elle? s'enquit Rogue avec intérêt.

— Elle disait que vous pouviez être un parfait mufle, que le jeune Ronald n'avait pas tort de vous traiter de bâtard et qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de se faire traiter d'insupportable je-sais-tout à l'avenir! Severus il va falloir revoir votre plan de séduction, son couple avec Monsieur Krum bat de l'aile, mais ils sont toujours ensemble.

— Mais comment faire? J'ai eu quelques aventures, mais ces femmes étaient toutes saoules et je partais le lendemain matin!

— Abandonnez les sarcasmes pour un temps, elle a l'impression d'être toujours votre élève quand vous vous adressez à elle de cette façon, elle se sent méprisée et humiliée, même si ce n'est pas forcément votre but.

Severus acquiesça de mauvais gré, il ne voyait pas bien comment il pourrait ne pas être sarcastique, ou tenter de réprimer ses remarques acerbes.

— Que puis-je faire d'autre? Demanda-t-il à son mentor. Comment la séduire? Je n'ai rien de particulier, je suis assez âgé pour être son père, j'ai mauvais caractère, je ne suis pas beau!

— Severus, il suffit! Cessez de vous dénigrer! Toutes les ressources nécessaires sont en vous, expliqua Dumbledore qui semblait particulièrement satisfait de sa dernière phrase. Vous n'avez qu'à vous demander de quoi a besoin une jeune femme, une femme. Miss Granger, n'est pas différente des autres femmes, de quoi ont besoin toutes les jeunes filles?

Les yeux de Severus s'illuminèrent comme s'il venait de mettre au point une nouvelle potion.

— Elle a besoin d'amour, d'un amour XXL! exulta le Maître des Potions. Oui, toutes les filles, elles ont besoin d'un amour XXL.

— C'est exact, mon ami, elles ont besoin d'amour, d'attention, interrogez-vous, la séduction est innée, vous n'avez qu'à laisser tomber le masque et à agir avec naturel. Ayez confiance en vous, vous avez toutes les qualités pour la séduire.

Severus se leva, un fin sourire barrait son visage, il remercia son mentor discrètement.

— Je n'ai plus qu'à relire Ovide! dit-il plus pour lui que pour son interlocuteur.

Il sortit du bureau le cœur léger, Albus plongea une main dans sa robe et déballa un bonbon.

— De l'amour XXL, c'est une bien jolie formulation, elle plaira à Minerva, se dit-il avec un sourire. Ah! Si j'avais été moldu, je serais devenu psychologue dans une école ou conseiller matrimonial…, poursuivit-il avec une expression pensive.

* * *

_Des reviews, siouplaît?! :D _

_A très vite!_


	21. Porno-graphique

Merci à Sevy4eveR à Julia, aux lecteurs de l'ombre, à JKR et Mylène Farmer.

Note de l'auteur: Rating M pour ce chapitre! (pas de faute dans le titre, c'est écrit comme ça!) Je n'ai jamais écrit de scène aussi citronnée de toute ma vie…vous êtes prévenus^^

* * *

Samedi 12 octobre 2013, Nantes.

_Porno-graphique, Avant que l'ombre_ (2005)

* * *

**Porno-graphique**

Le samedi soir tant attendu était enfin arrivé, Severus avait choisi dans son armoire ses plus beaux vêtements, il comptait bien impressionner la jeune sorcière, il lui semblait que Drago n'avait pas parlé de Krum, il espérait qu'il ne serait pas présent. Il boutonna son manteau d'été et transplana non loin du Square Grimmaurd. Drago vint l'accueillir et le fit entrer.

— Harry est dans la bibliothèque avec Hermione, dit-il ensuite.

Il abandonna Severus dans le salon et marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la bibliothèque, Hermione avait choisi d'honorer les couleurs de Serpentard, cela n'allait pas manquer de plaire à son parrain. Il attira Harry dans la cuisine après avoir annoncé à la jeune femme que le Maître des Potions était arrivé et qu'il les attendait, c'est tout naturellement qu'elle prit le chemin du salon.

— Alors? demanda Harry dès qu'elle eut refermé la porte vitrée.

— Il est vraiment amoureux, il a fait un grand effort sur la tenue et la coiffure, dit en riant de Serpentard.

Cela provoqua l'hilarité du Survivant qui eut de la peine à retrouver son calme, heureusement Drago ne perdait pas de vue son objectif pour remporter son pari.

— Comme nous a prévenu ce cher Albus, poursuivit-il avec sérieux, mon parrain est très épris de Miss Granger.

— Abrège, je sais tout ça, répliqua le brun avec un geste d'agacement.

— Bon, grogna Drago qui n'avait pas apprécié d'être interrompu, nous avons provoqué sans préméditation cette rencontre, mais il nous faut amorcer la phase deux du plan.

— Euh, tu peux me rappeler la phase un? demanda Harry qui semblait largué par les machinations de son compagnon.

— La phase un consistait à neutraliser de Krum pour ce soir, expliqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, tu me feras penser à envoyer un hibou aux jumeaux Weasley, leurs pastilles à gerbe ont fait des miracles. Pour la phase deux, j'ai prévu du matériel tout à fait spécial.

En disant cela, il sortit de sa poche une paire de dés, Harry le dévisagea avec surprise et se moqua de lui, mais cela ne perturba pas l'héritier des Malefoy qui continua son exposé.

— J'ai prévu d'organiser une partie de Strip-Poker avec des dés pipés, nous allons jouer à des jeux délibérés avec un dé, dés pipés, je crois que tu adores ce jeu, n'est-ce pas?

Harry acquiesça vivement, amusé par ce plan improbable.

— En plus, ton amie Granger ne porte qu'une paire d'escarpins, une veste, une robe et des sous-vêtements, constata Drago en se retenant de rire, cela va être vite réglé. Par contre pour Severus, il va falloir un peu plus de temps…

Harry le dévisagea totalement horrifié, la perspective de voir Rogue à moitié débraillé venait de lui effleurer l'esprit, Drago profita de ce moment de flottement pour l'embrasser et cela chassa bien vite cette pensée. Le couple partit dans le salon retrouver les invités, Drago expliqua qu'ils allaient passer la soirée dans le sud de la France, où ils avaient loué une maison en front de mer.

— Severus, tu peux laisser ta cape ici et ton manteau, il va faire chaud là-bas, suggéra le blond avec calcul.

Ils se rassemblèrent autour du Portoloin et quand il devint scintillant, ils l'agrippèrent. Le voyage ne dura pas longtemps, Hermione apprécia aussitôt la vue sur la plage, Severus aussi, mais il ne le montra pas aussi ouvertement. La maison donnait directement sur la petite plage privée, des canapés recouverts d'un tissu en lin blanc étaient installés à même le sol

Le jeune couple pénétra dans la maison, suivi d'Hermione et Severus, il les abandonna quelques minutes pour aller chercher des rafraîchissements, pendant ce temps-là, Hermione prit un siège à côté sur bar et s'accouda au comptoir. Severus amorça la conversation, choisissant des sujets communs pour mettre son interlocutrice en confiance. Harry revint, un plateau avec des flûtes à champagne et Drago sur les talons qui apportait la boisson moldue. Hermione, encore échaudée par son expérience au Chaudron Baveur, n'accepta qu'un peu de champagne. Un elfe de maison leur servit le dîner alors que le soleil commençait à décliner.

Harry et Drago virent le dessert arriver avec joie, il leur tardait de commencer le jeu, Severus et Hermione avaient bu un peu de vin, pas autant qu'ils l'avaient espéré, mais ils semblaient aussi détendu que nécessaire pour accepter de jouer au Strip-Poker. Ce fut Drago qui proposa la partie, Severus accepta à leur grand étonnement, soit qu'il pensât que ses qualités de Serpentard lui assureraient la victoire, soit qu'il anticipât avec désir la défaite de Miss Granger. Hermione fut plus difficile à convaincre, mais elle finit par céder. Drago se plaça à côté de son parrain, tandis qu'Harry et Hermione étaient assis sur le canapé d'en face.

Severus ne tarda pas à perdre ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et sa chemise, Hermione, qui avait eu plus de chance jusqu'à présent, était déconcentrée par la tenue du sorcier, elle perdit ses chaussures et sa veste. La partie se poursuivit, et, pour faire bonne mesure, Harry et Drago se débrouillèrent pour perdre deux manches chacun, laissant entrevoir aux deux autres une possibilité de victoire. Mais, ils voulaient endormir leurs adversaires, tous deux savaient que Rogue découvrirait la supercherie s'ils gagnaient à chaque coup. Pourtant, à la manche suivante, le Maître des Potions dut ôter son pantalon. Hermione mourrait de chaud, la vision du corps pâle du sorcier allait la rendre folle. Il était mince, mais musclé, son corps était bien formé et semblait aussi solide qu'une forteresse. Elle se demanda si sa peau était aussi douce qu'elle l'imaginait.

— C'est ton tour, Hermione!

Elle jeta les dés et constata avec effarement qu'elle venait de perdre. Elle les dévisagea à tour de rôle, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

— Granger, la robe! ordonna le blond en riant.

Elle se leva et obéit avec gêne, elle descendit la fermeture éclair dans son dos et laissa glisser lentement le tissu le long de son corps. Severus analysa la lingerie noire qu'elle porta, puis elle se rassit, totalement mortifiée. Quand elle releva les yeux, elle put lire dans ceux du Serpentard de la convoitise et du désir, elle se sentit s'enflammer et son malaise tomba en cendres.

— On continue? Demanda Drago.

— Non! Protesta Rogue.

Il regretta aussitôt sa précipitation, son filleul le regardait d'un drôle d'air, Hermione aussi. Drago avait parfaitement compris que Severus était possessif et qu'il n'avait pas envie qu'un autre homme voie son corps dénudé. Potter était parti dans la cuisine pour chercher à boire. Hermione s'excusa et partit aux toilettes pour reprendre le contrôle sur ses émotions. Severus profita de ce moment de flottement pour verser deux gouttes de Véritaserum dans son verre, quand elle aurait ingurgité la potion, il pourrait apprendre tous ses petits secrets pendant dix minutes. Drago lui accorda un sourire et il se leva pour retrouver son amant, ils s'enfermèrent dans la cuisine, l'oreille collée à la porte pour ne rien manquer de ce qui allait suivre.

Quand Hermione revint, elle accepta le verre que Severus lui proposa sans songer à se rhabiller et lui demanda:

— Où sont-ils?

— Ils ont mieux à faire que s'occuper de nous, murmura Severus d'une voix basse.

Elle se mit à rougir furieusement et avala deux ou trois gorgées du breuvage, aussitôt son regard devint vague et sa langue se délia.

— Comment vous appelez-vous? demanda-t-il.

— Hermione Jean Granger, répondit-elle d'une voix atone.

— Etes-vous amoureuse?

— Oui.

— De Viktor Krum?

— Non.

Elle plaqua une main contre sa bouche, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de répondre à la question.

— Qui aimez-vous?

— Severus Rogue.

Il eut l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine, il avait tous ses renseignements, mais il décida de prolonger son interrogatoire.

— Pourquoi ne lui dites-vous pas ?

— Parce que je ne suis qu'une Je-sais-tout à ses yeux.

— Que désirez-vous dans votre vie amoureuse que vous n'avez pas en ce moment?

— Ne plus faire l'étoile de mer.

Il haussa un sourcil.

— Pouvez-vous développer?

— Ne plus faire l'étoile de mer au lit.

Il ricana en pensant au Bulgare.

— Comment est l'amour avec Krum?

— Je ne sens rien et quand j'ai du plaisir je dois me retenir pour ne pas crier son nom, dit-elle d'une voix monocorde.

— Quel nom? demanda avec avidité Rogue.

— Severus.

Rogue se leva et se précipita vers la salle de bain, il avait besoin de réfléchir à tout cela avant qu'elle ne reprenne ses esprits. Hermione s'était déplacée jusqu'au bar, elle n'avait gardé aucun souvenir de ce qui venait de se passer, elle lui fit un large sourire. Il prit une chaise haute à côté d'elle, il était sûr à présent qu'il pouvait tenter sa chance. Elle était diablement aguicheuse, assise ainsi, les jambes croisées. Il rapprocha sa chaise jusqu'à sentir son souffle tiède, il glissa une main dans ses cheveux, elle se recula pas, au contraire elle posa sa main sur sa joue. Il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour prendre possession de ses lèvres sucrées. Elle répondit avec passion à son baiser, il glissa ses mains sur son corps, ses lèvres descendirent dans son cou, la peau y était encore plus fine et douce. Il dégrafa son haut pendant qu'elle apprenait son corps du bout des doigts. Elle haleta contre son oreille, il avait envie de la posséder sans attendre, il passa ses doigts sous l'élastique de sa culotte noire, son cœur était transporté par les sons délicieux qu'elle produisait. Il la souleva et la posa sur le rebord du comptoir, il la regarda dans les yeux:

— Le voulez-vous vraiment?

— Oui, souffla-t-elle avec un sourire tendre.

Il lui fallut moins de temps pour se déshabiller qu'il ne le faut pour dire "Quidditch", il plongea en elle avec toute la passion qu'elle avait su éveiller en lui. Hermione entoura ses bras autour de son cou et ses jambes à sa taille. Son corps était entravé par la position, peu agréable, mais plus son corps était entravé, plus son esprit était libre. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi complète, l'amour ne lui avait jamais paru aussi bon qu'à cet instant. Elle avait le corps et le cœur sur le bord du billot. Son corps se remplissait, mais son cœur aussi, le plaisir était trop fort, elle ne pourrait pas résister longtemps à ses assauts. Elle se mordit la lèvre, les yeux voilés par le plaisir.

— Jouis pour moi, sorcière, lui murmura-t-il d'une voix qui fit envoler des centaines de papillons dans son ventre, dis mon nom!

Elle rendit les armes et la tête abandonnée en arrière, elle n'eut pas besoin de se retenir quand elle s'écria:

"Severus!"

La douceur de son prénom sous sa langue le fit abdiquer dans un gémissement de plaisir. Il l'entoura de ses bras, voulant prolonger infiniment la douceur de ce moment.


	22. Eaunanisme

Merci aux lecteurs, aux reviewers, aux followers, vous me faites un immense plaisir! J'attends vos impressions à la fin :P

Merci à Chloé qui a relu ce texte =D, merci à Sevy4eveR, à Julia, Fantomette34, GinervaSnape, Rivruskende!

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient…

Note de l'auteur: il n'y a pas de faute dans le titre!

* * *

Mardi 15 octobre 2013, Strasbourg.

_Eaunanisme, Anamorphosée_ (1995)

* * *

**Eaunanisme**

Depuis qu'elle l'avait revu, elle avait repris sa routine d'étudiante, encore troublée par cette soirée. Elle allait en cours, prenait des notes, étudiait d'arrache-pied, plus par habitude que par volonté, elle était comme une automate. Elle allait et venait sans même savoir qui elle était. Son pas était devenu grave, ses épaules alourdies par l'adultère qu'elle venait de commettre et son cœur allégé par l'amour véritable qui l'embrasait et la découverte de la passion. Elle allait et venait, les jambes d'une autre la portaient.

Ses yeux océan d'ambre avaient besoin de retrouver son regard d'onyx, de lui dire la profondeur de ses yeux. Ses nuits et ses jours étaient hantés par son souvenir, par le souvenir de ses paroles et de ses mains sur son corps. Les quelques jours où Viktor était venu à Londres avaient été fades, elle se sentait coupable de l'avoir trompé, mais elle était obligée de reconnaître que ses gestes avaient gardé la maladresse et la lourdeur de l'adolescence. Il était reparti travailler dans les mines de pierres précieuses de sa famille, de l'homme bulgare, elle s'était lassée, son cœur s'était irrémédiablement fatigué.

En posant les clés de la maison sur le meuble de l'entrée, elle songea qu'un bain lui ferait le plus grand bien après cette longue journée d'étude. Elle laissa tomber sa veste au sol et s'amusa à déboutonner langoureusement les boutons de son chemisier, comme si elle cherchait à séduire un homme invisible. Elle posa sa main sur la rampe et commença son ascension vers l'étage. Elle ferma les yeux pour revoir le visage passionné du Maître des Potions. Le chemisier glissa sur ses épaules et termina sa course sur la moquette. Elle descendit la fermeture éclair de son jean et jeta avec fougue ses ballerines, elle se débarrassa aussi élégamment que possible du pantalon, elle était déjà à la dernière marche.

D'une démarche féline, elle pénétra dans la salle de bains et ouvrit les robinets. Ses sous-vêtements tombèrent eux aussi, elle se contempla quelques minutes devant le miroir et imagina que Rogue se tenait derrière elle, prêt à lui sauter dessus. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure tandis qu'elle rougissait.

Avec élégance, elle enjamba la porcelaine et s'allongea dans l'eau chaude. Elle versa dans la baignoire des sels de bain et des produits pour faire mousser l'eau. Son corps était caché dans le velours de la mousse, elle mouilla l'éponge et commença à se laver. Elle ferma les yeux, aussitôt le visage de Severus s'imposa à elle. Elle le revoyait promener ses grandes mains sur toute la surface de sa peau, elle rejeta la tête en arrière, elle avait l'impression de ressentir ses caresses alors que l'éponge naturelle se déplaçait sur tout son corps. Elle replia les genoux, une vague d'écume blanche s'échoua sur sa poitrine, l'eau chaude, qui l'avait d'abord délassée, attisa ses nerfs. Ses pensées toutes focalisées sur le sorcier ne modéraient nullement son trouble.

Ses fines mains gagnèrent ses jambes qu'elles caressèrent tendrement avec l'éponge gonflée de mousse, elles remontèrent avec lenteur jusqu'à son ventre. Elle croyait entendre encore sa voix de velours qui l'avait conduite au bord du précipice et l'avait submergée avec la force d'une vague scélérate.

Elle abandonna l'éponge qui remonta à la surface peu après, ses mains moins expertes que les siennes poursuivirent leur périple. Elle désirait qu'il mette l'ancre en elle, qu'ils soient définitivement unis, elle passa une jambe au-dessus du rebord de la baignoire. L'eau du bain était bouillante ou ses sens totalement déréglés, mais, le souffle court, ses doigts poursuivaient leur ballet. Les yeux clos, elle imaginait que là, c'était sa main qui la touchait. Elle entendait ses dernières paroles comme s'il était là.

"Dis mon nom, sorcière!"

"Severus…" gémit-elle d'une voix rauque.

La tension retomba, l'eau avait subitement refroidi, elle rouvrit les yeux et regretta de ne pas sentir son poids sur elle. Avec sa baguette, elle lança un sort de réchauffe sur la baignoire, peu désireuse de finir son bain sur une note amère.


	23. Allan

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient tout est à JKR, Mylène Farmer, Edgard Allan Poe.

Note de l'auteur: Merci aux adorables lectrices xD (je suppose qu'il n'y a pas trop de garçons... s'il y en a qu'ils ne se sentent pas exclus des remerciements^^)

* * *

Mercredi 16 octobre 2013, Strasbourg

_Allan, Ainsi soit je_… (1989)

* * *

**Allan**

Hermione rapporta à la cuisine son plateau qu'elle avait dévoré devant les informations moldues, ce soir était un soir particulier: elle venait de passer le dernier examen de sa scolarité. Elle avait souvent imaginé ce moment, elle se voyait entourée de ses amies, avec son petit ami, mais après la dernière épreuve, elle avait préféré rentrer chez elle, harassée par la fatigue, elle avait passé des journées et des nuits à travailler, non pas pour décrocher la Maîtrise d'Arithmancie, mais pour avoir les meilleures notes possibles. Elle avait cru que Viktor prendrait un Portoloin pour dîner avec elle, il lui avait simplement passé un appel par Cheminette. Cela l'avait profondément déçue.

Elle se consola en repensant à la soirée de mai passée avec Harry, Drago, mais surtout Severus. Elle n'avait osé lui envoyer de hibou depuis, lui non plus n'avait pas osé se manifester.

Elle se prépara un chocolat chaud et retourna dans le salon, elle se promena le long de la bibliothèque, cherchant un roman qui éclairerait sa soirée.

" Chateaubriand…, Gide…, Dickens…, Poe", lisait-elle en passant l'index sur la reliure.

"Poe!" s'écria-t-elle en saisissant l'ouvrage.

Le premier tome des Œuvres complètes de Poe allait combler le vide de sa soirée. Elle se cala dans un angle du canapé, malgré la douceur du mois de juin, elle se blottit dans une vieille couette. Les nouvelles défilèrent, Hermione était une lectrice fidèle de l'auteur et les histoires relativement courtes. Ses yeux brûlaient de fatigue, mais elle poursuivait sa lecture quand la cheminée se mit à crépiter. Elle rabattit la couverture et se leva, le livre à la main. Elle raviva le foyer et Ginny apparut dans la cheminée.

— Salut Mione! Je pensais que tu passerais me voir! lança-t-elle.

Hermione lui servit quelques excuses peu convaincantes.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais? s'enquit-elle avec curiosité.

— Oh, je lis un peu, répondit-elle évasive.

— Pas tes cours, j'espère!

— Non, un livre moldu, "Double assassinat dans la rue Rogue", lut-elle avant de se rattraper, "dans la rue Morgue".

Elle s'estimait heureuse de ne pas être face à Ginny, elle était presque cramoisie.

— Oh, oh, lapsus révélateur! se moqua la rouquine. Ne penserais-tu pas à un certain Maître des Potions?

Elle préféra se réfugier dans un rire nerveux au lieu de répondre, elle avait la certitude que si elle répliquait, elle allait s'enfoncer davantage dans l'embarras.

— Tu viendras me voir, demain? Demanda-t-elle. Maintenant que tu es en vacances, tu ne peux pas refuser, ajouta-t-elle sans laisser à Hermione le temps de répondre.

Elle acquiesça, ravie de constater que Ginny avait renoncé à lui parler de Rogue.

— Et ne crois pas que j'ai oublié que nous devions avoir une conversation à propos de Monsieur Morgue, dit-elle encore avec une mine qui seyait mieux aux Serpentard qu'aux Gryffondor. Harry m'a parlé d'une soirée très intéressante…

— Mais, mais, tenta Hermione décontenancée par les dernières paroles de sa meilleure amie.

— A demain! Je vais me coucher et tu ferais bien d'en faire autant, tu as une mine horrible, c'est à se demander où tu passes tes nuits, ou plutôt avec qui, ajouta-t-elle finalement avec un regard suggestif.

Hermione s'apprêtait à répliquer quand la communication s'interrompit. Elle grogna et maugréa contre la rouquine, ses nuits, elle les avait passées à réviser ou à chercher le sommeil, et comme elle le sous-entendait si bien, elle aurait préféré passer ses nuits à livrer à des activités bien plus agréables. Et quand elle trouvait le sommeil, d'étranges rêveries comptaient ses nuits, d'étranges visions couvraient son front, tout semblait revêtu d'un voile, derrière lequel, et elle était prête à parier, Rogue se dissimulait. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'écouter les derniers conseils de Ginny, elle posa le livre sur le canapé.

"Alan, Alan", soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Elle n'était pas certaine que les histoires fantastiques de Poe soient un bon remède contre l'insomnie, elle haussa les épaules. Elle monta à l'étage et s'arrêta devant le miroir du couloir, elle sursauta presque en croisant son reflet, Ginny avait raison, elle avait une tête qui faisait peur. Ses doigts qui avaient pris la couleur de la cire transparente frôlèrent ses joues. Elle était aussi blême qu'un fantôme, tellement pâle que ses longs cheveux désordonnés étaient plus noirs que les ailes de minuit et sa bouche carmin ressortait étrangement, comme si elle portait un masque blafard rehaussé par des lèvres couleur sang séché. L'étrange Ligeia pouvait renaître en elle, elle avait déjà écarté Lily la rousse depuis longtemps.


	24. L'amour n'est rien

Vendredi 18 octobre, Genève

_L'amour n'est rien…, Avant que l'ombre…_ (2005)

* * *

**L'amour n'est rien…**

Hermione descendit l'escalier d'un pas léger, elle n'en revenait pas: elle venait d'obtenir le poste tant convoité de Professeur d'Arithmancie, en septembre, elle remplacerait le Professeur Vektor et réaliserait son rêve de revenir à Poudlard. Elle qui d'ordinaire était obsédée du pire, voyait la vie sous une nouvelle lumière depuis que le Professeur Mc Gonagall lui avait envoyé un hibou le soir des résultats.

La gargouille pivota pour la laisser passer, elle chemina, joyeuse, rencontra Rusard, et dans sa joie, lui lança un "Bonjour M'sieur" et il la regarda avec étonnement, mais elle avait déjà disparu au bout du couloir. Elle poursuivit son chemin, le sourire accroché aux lèvres, elle se figurait déjà la rentrée, elle serait assise à la grande table des professeurs, elle brûlait d'impatience. Elle échafaudait ces plans lorsqu'elle fut vivement tirée sur le côté.

— Tiens, tiens, Miss Granger, susurra une voix profonde, quel bon vent vous amène ici?

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui, elle n'avait même pas espéré le rencontrer, elle n'avait pas osé non plus descendre dans les cachots, encore gênée par son aventure d'un soir avec lui, mais surtout terrifiée à l'idée qu'elle pouvait succomber à la tentation si elle revoyait. Il pressa son corps contre elle, dans la pénombre de l'alcôve Elle était magnétisée par son regard.

— Je… j'ai obtenu le poste du Professeur Vektor, expliqua-t-elle rapidement, troublée par sa présence.

La main de Rogue passa dans son dos, il la rapprocha de lui. Malgré sa détermination de ne pas succomber à son désir, elle enroula ses deux bras autour de sa taille, il l'embrassa presque avec violence, déterminé à reprendre son dû. Elle poussa un gémissement rauque alors qu'il fendait sa lèvre. Elle grogna de douleur et de plaisir.

Il la repoussa contre la pierre fraîche et la regarda avec une intensité qui la fit frissonner. Elle se sentit obligée de dire quelque chose.

— Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

— Désolée de quoi au juste? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui n'était plus du tout suave.

Elle tapota nerveusement le haut de sa cuisse, irritée de ne pas savoir répondre.

— D'avoir préféré l'indélicatesse de votre Bulgare? De l'avoir trompé, à moitié allongée sur un billot? Ou de ne pas avoir recommencé parce que vous vous ennuyez bien lorsque vous criez pour que ça s'arrête?

Elle retint son souffle, à la fois parce qu'elle était atrocement gênée par ses insinuations — qui étaient vraies au demeurant —, mais aussi parce qu'elle attendait la sentence du sorcier.

— Vous savez, Miss Granger, dit-il dans un murmure, l'amour n'est rien, quand c'est politiquement correct. Oui, l'amour n'est rien quand tout est sexuellement correct, n'est-ce-pas?

Il prit bien son temps pour prononcer ces dernières paroles, il connaissait le pouvoir qu'exerçait sa voix sur la jeune Maîtresse d'Arithmancie. Ses poils se hérissèrent, elle tira la manche de sa veste pour qu'il ne s'en aperçoive pas. Elle hocha la tête en se mangeant l'intérieur des joues, son hésitation ne dura qu'une poignée de secondes. Elle tendit les bras vers ses épaules, elle s'accrocha à ses ailes, prête à faire le saut de l'ange avec lui.

— Fi de l'ascèse!

Elle l'embrassa aussi violemment que ce qu'il avait fait quelques minutes auparavant, il gronda alors que son désir pour elle devenait évident. Les mains d'Hermione se faufilèrent dessous sa cape, cherchant à atteindre sa peau, celles de Severus ne restèrent pas inactives. Les papillons élevés pendant les dernières semaines explosèrent dans l'estomac d'Hermione, dynamités par les caresses de Severus, ses moindres soupirs se métaphysiquaient. Son envie de frémir était pharaonique, Severus lui retira sa veste avant de s'attaquer au chemisier blanc. Tandis qu'il était occupé dans son cou, elle soupira:

— La vie est bien… elle est de miel!

Son sang bouillonnait, elle s'appuya plus fermement à ses épaules, ses jambes étaient en coton. Pourtant, un miaulement attira leur attention et brisa leur intimité, Severus repoussa Hermione et voulut l'entraîner toute débraillée à sa suite, sa main dans la sienne.

— Qui m'aime me suive! dit-il avec impétuosité.

— Bientôt Severus, promit-elle en sortant de l'alcôve, un doux sourire illuminait son visage.

Elle abandonna sa main et prit la fuite avant l'arrivée de Rusard.


End file.
